The Stars
by angelsinstead
Summary: When Marty's parents die, what will become of her?
1. Orphan

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This historical fic is loosely based off several characters from the hit soap One Life to Live.****

Also, I'd like to note that I do not own ABC's One Life to Live or the characters and I will NOT be receiving any payment whatsoever for writing this story. It is intended for entertainment purposes only.

**Orphan**

1893

"_When a child of the streets stands before you in rags, with a tear-stained face, you cannot easily forget him. And yet, you are perplexed what to do. The human soul is difficult to interfere with. You hesitate how far you should go." – Charles Loring Brace _

Marty Saybrooke was only seven years old when her life suddenly crashed, changing forever. That fateful day, her life shattered into a million pieces. Mrs. Mendallhall had came. She had to tell Marty the painful news; her parents had drowned in a boating accident.

At the tender age of seven, Marty Saybrooke had become an orphan.

"They're coming back, aren't they?" Marty asked, crushing her porcelain doll closer, cradling her lovingly against her chest.

"I'm afraid they're not, lovey. They're gone forever now. They're with the angels," stated the housekeeper.

"Wh- what will happen to me?" Marty asked sadly.

"I'll contact your aunt. She'll come," Mrs. Mendallhall promised. "You won't be alone in this world, dear Marty."

Silent tracks of tears trickled down Marty's cheeks, dropping onto her doll's sweetly painted face. "But I - I don't like Aunt Kiki," Marty said, a lump forming in her throat. "I want Mommy and Daddy. I NEED them."

"I'm sorry, child."

Mrs. Mendallhall gave Marty a tender hug. She did her best to reassure the grieving child, but she knew she had to get word immediately to Kiki. Kiki Saybrooke was Marty's only living relative. Surely Kiki would come; she would care for her brother's child.

After the housekeeper left, Marty was alone. The room was quiet. It seemed like a silent tomb.

The child walked to the piano. Her hair was a mess of blonde unruly curls. She took her place upon the slender bench. It was here that her parents had taught her to her to play the piano. It was here that they had loved her with all their hearts and souls. They had had a happy life.

What would happen to her now?

She lay her doll aside, her small fingers gliding over the keys. She played a fragment of a mournful tune, the notes reflecting the sadness she was feeling in her fragile heart. How far was Heaven?

Would she ever see her parents again? If not... how could she say goodbye?

_How could she live when the only people who ever loved her had died?_

*Will anyone ever love me again?* Marty was thinking.


	2. Heaven

**Heaven**

Marty refused to eat much in the days following her parents' deaths. They were waiting on a response from her Aunt Kiki. Mrs. Mendalhall was getting food on the table in front of Marty.

"Eat up, child," Mrs. Mendalhall said.

Marty's eyes glanced down at the food in front of her. She reached out her tiny hand and pushed the plate away from her. "I can't eat this," she insisted as she looked at the housekeeper.

"Whyever not?" the housekeeper questioned. She was cleaning up from having prepared the meal.

"Because I'm waiting," Marty replied with a serious expression on her face. She had decided she would not go with Aunt Kiki but instead she would go to Heaven where her parents had gone. She just had to be really good, then someone would tell her how to get there so she could see Mommy and Daddy.

The older woman paused at the sink and turned to look at the child helplessly. "Waiting for what?" she asked.

It seemed like Marty had become a different child since losing her parents. She had become so distant and depressed. Marty was obviously in the grieving phase, yet at the same time Mrs. Mendalhall couldn't help but worry. She hoped they'd hear from Kiki soon.

"I'm going to Heaven," Marty announced boldly. She was just a child though and didn't understand; she didn't know that Kiki was her only living relative and she had no choice but to go into her care.

As the days passed, Marty waited so patiently, hoping she could go to Heaven and be with her mommy and daddy, but it never happened. Still, sadly, she was all alone.

"I'm sorry, Marty," Mrs. Mendalhall said one evening as she came to sit down next to her in the parlor. "I'm afraid you can't go to Heaven. Not for a very, VERY long time."

"Why not?" Marty questioned, the sadness reflected in the depths of her sapphire eyes.

"Because you're very young and healthy. You have a lot of years left upon this earth. You're going to grow up to be a strong young woman. Your mother and father are watching over you now, and they wouldn't want you to go to Heaven- not yet," the housekeeper explained. "You must be brave."

"I want my mommy and daddy to be proud of me," Marty said, hugging her doll. Very gently, Marty soothed Sara Beth's lovely dress.

"They are, child," Mrs. Mendalhall promised as she gave Marty's hand a gentle, reassuring pat. "Your aunt will be here soon. Today I got a letter."

"Kiki's coming here?" Marty asked. She didn't know whether to be happy or heartbroken. She had only seen Kiki a few times. Her aunt had always seemed angry and sullen.

"Your aunt is arriving by train in a couple of days," Mrs. Mendalhall stated. "We must get ready for her arrival."

That night as Marty knelt on the rug beside her bed, she whispered a little prayer. "God bless Mrs. Mendalhall, Aunt Kiki, and my dolly, Sara Beth... and please take care of Mommy and Daddy who are up in Heaven. Amen."

After she said her prayers, she crawled into bed, hugging her doll. *And one more thing, God, please let Aunt Kiki be nice,* she silently whispered.


	3. Preparations

**Preparations**

Over the next two days, Mrs. Mendalhall had Marty help her to prepare the house for Kiki's arrival. Cleaning the house from top to bottom, Mrs. Mendalhall was doing the laundry while Marty was helping her to fold it. Marty did the best she could for a seven year old. Next they were going to be cleaning the windows and mopping the kitchen and dining room floors. Mrs. Mendalhall was giving Marty the smaller tasks so that she could help out.

"Like this?" Marty asked as she was folding some shirts.

Mrs. Mendalhall nodded.

"Did we wash Sara Beth's things, too?" she asked while Mrs. Mendalhall was fixing Marty's dress. The child would have to wear her best dress for Kiki's arrival.

Once again the housekeeper nodded.

Mrs. Mendalhall had told Marty that she needed to pretend that she was playing house. "Pretend that very important people are coming to stay so that everything needs to be clean," the housekeeper urged. Marty hadn't wanted to clean the house for Aunt Kiki.

Just before Aunt Kiki's arrival, Mrs. Mendalhall told Marty to put on her best dress which consisted of ivory taffeta. The housekeeper had worked hard to mend the expensive garment. She brushed Marty's gorgeous blonde curls and placed a beautiful ivory ribbon in the child's hair.

"You look precious," Mrs. Mendalhall announced as she admired the finished result. "Kiki is just going to love you!"

Marty gave one of her sweetest smiles to Mrs. Mendallhall. "Will Aunt Kiki love Sara Beth, too?" Marty asked.

"Of course she will, dear. Now remember to mind your manners for your Aunt Kiki."

"I will," Marty promised.


	4. Aunt Kiki

**Aunt Kiki**

Marty and Mrs. Mendalhall arrived at the train station to meet Kiki. It was a busy place, so Marty held tight to Mrs. Mendalhall's hand. She didn't want to get lost in the crowd. Many people stepped off the train, but Marty didn't see Kiki.

"Aunt Kiki isn't coming. Let's go home," Marty urged, tugging on the housekeeper's hand.

Just then Kiki Saybrooke stepped off the train. "Well if it isn't my dear little brother Marshall's only child, Margaret," Kiki said as she walked up to Marty and gave her a tight smile. "Hello again, my dear."

"Hello," Marty said quietly, hiding behind Mrs. Mendalhall's skirts.

"My name is Francis Mendalhall. I was your brother's housekeeper. I wrote the letter," the Mrs. Mendalhall said, introducing herself.

"My name is Katherine Saybrooke, but everyone calls me Kiki. What on earth is wrong with this child?" Kiki asked, frowning as Marty tried to conceal herself from her aunt's disapproving gaze.

"She's just a little shy. Come with me. I will take you straight away to the residence," Mrs. Mendalhall offered.

Marty left the train station with Mrs. Mendalhall and Aunt Kiki. As soon as they got back to the house where Marty had lived with her parents, Kiki announced that she no longer needed Mrs. Mendalhall's services. "I have no need of a housekeeper," she said to the woman who had worked for Marty's parents ever since Marty could remember. Marty couldn't believe what she was hearing; Mrs. Mendalhall was like one of the family!

"You may get your things and you may go immediately," Kiki said coldly.

"But I don't want Mrs. Mendalhall to go away," Marty said sadly. "I'll miss her ... just like I miss Mommy and Daddy."

With a heavy heart, Mrs. Mendallhall knelt down at Marty's level. "Now that your parents are gone, your aunt is the lady of the house now. She has decided she has no need of a housekeeper. I'll miss you, Marty. But I must be going," the kindly housekeeper stated.

Marty wrapped her little arms around Mrs. Mendalhall's shoulders. "I- I don't want you go," she said, trying not to cry.

Despite Marty's protests, the housekeeper gathered up her belongings and prepared to leave. She gave Marty one last hug, then hurried out the door. To Mrs. Mendalhall it was like leaving her own grandchild behind. As Marty watched the older lady leave with tears in her eyes, she could no longer contain her own.

"Stop that incessant whining!" Kiki growled hatefully as Marty quietly sobbed. "I don't like children. And I HATE that whining! If you don't stop bawling immediately, I am sending you away to boarding school!"

Marty tried to quit crying; she really did, but the fact was she was miserable. Both of her loving parents were dead, and her mean Aunt Kiki had just sent sweet, old Mrs. Mendalhall away. All Marty had now was her precious Sara Beth. She hugged her doll tightly, trying to be a brave little girl.

Kiki walked towards the kitchen and left Marty there. She didn't want to hear the bothersome noise anymore.

Marty buried her face in her doll as she clutched her. "Sara Beth," she sobbed softly. She tried to keep her voice down. She hoped it didn't sound like she was crying.

Aunt Kiki was so mean. Marty didn't want to be with her anymore. She wanted to be with Mommy and Daddy. Why did Mrs Mendalhall have to listen and go away like that?

"Sara Beth, what are we going to do?" she whispered to her doll. Her face was tear-streaked. Nothing felt right anymore.

"Aunt Kiki made Mrs. Mendalhall go away, did you see?" she whispered to the doll.

_Why hadn't Mrs. Mendalhall taken her with her when she left too? Why couldn't she go with her?_

"Why did she make Mrs. Mendalhall leave?" she whispered. "Who's going to take care of us now?"

Just then Kiki walked into the room, glaring at Marty. "Stop that howling now or I'll take that doll away. If you don't stop being such a snot-nosed brat, I am sending you away to boarding school!"

Marty cowered, listening to her aunt's hateful rants. She wasn't sure what a boarding school was, but it sounded horrible. Why wouldn't mean, old Aunt Kiki just go away?

Marty decided she would do something terrible, something absolutely AWFUL, something so horrendous that mean, nasty, evil Aunt Kiki would have no other choice but to go away forever. She wanted Kiki to leave and go back to Boston and never, EVER come back!


	5. Time For Trouble

**Time For Trouble**

Kiki was in the kitchen preparing dinner for herself as well as The Brat. She supposed that she needed to feed her annoying niece. At least the cupboards had been stocked with food; that Mrs. Mendalhall had been good for something ... until Kiki had fired her anyway. She detested the idea of having to go out to get the groceries. She needed to begin to unpack while the meal was cooking, so she left the kitchen.

Marty, still clutching Sara Beth, watched from her position until Aunt Kiki had exited the kitchen. She peeked to make sure that Aunt Kiki wasn't coming back in just a few minutes. She could tell that her aunt was making them dinner from the noises that had been coming from the kitchen.

She scurried into the kitchen as fast as her little legs could carry her. She placed Sara Beth under one arm while dragging a stool toward the cabinets. She clamored up onto the stool, quietly pulling open one of the cabinets. There was something on the stove cooking. She knew what she had to do. She had to ruin Aunt Kiki's dinner!

She spied a bottle of white stuff. It looked like some of the seasoning Mrs. Mendalhall used when cooking. It was called Salt. She grabbed it and unscrewed the top of the jar. She climbed down again. She moved her stool quickly, dumping the salt upside down. Every bit of it went into the pot on the stove. She moved the stool back to cabinet, stuffing the jar back inside of it. She quietly closed the cabinet, then she put the stool back into it's original spot.

She rushed out of the kitchen and went back to sit on the bottom step as Kiki was returning to the kitchen. While Kiki was busy in the kitchen this time, Marty rushed upstairs.

When she entered the bedroom, she saw her aunt had started to unpack some of her belongings. The room had belonged to Marty's parents, but Kiki had overtaken everything, making it her own.

Marty's eyes searched around. After giving it some thought, she rushed to the desk where her father used to write his letters. She quietly pulled open the top drawer, finding a large bottle of ink. With a little effort, she was able to unscrew the lid. She flung the whole thing at the bed, causing ink to splatter and spill all over the items on the bed (which included a very expensive silk dress and the satin bed covers). There were dark-blue stains EVERYWHERE!

She saw her aunt's suitcase sitting on the floor. It had only been partially unpacked. She started flinging things out of it behind her so they landed haphazardly all over the floor and furniture. She found some funny-looking jars or bottles of some type buried beneath the clothes. She shook the bottles and the liquid moved inside. Marty wasn't sure what the bottles contained, but she knew that liquid always went down the drain.

She rushed into the water closet and tugged at the top of the bottle. It took her a few tries to get the lid off. Sara Beth fell to the floor in a heap, but she was still safe. Marty got the lid off the bottle by twisting and pulling. She turned it upside down over the toilet, so all it's contents poured out. She went back into the bedroom for the remaining bottles and did the same, leaving the empty bottles on the floor.

Then she ran back to the desk and found something that looked like it would could make holes. She didn't know it was her father's letter opener. She took it back to the pile of clothes she had left on the floor. She started using it to shred up the articles of clothing with it, poking holes in the fabric and tearing them up.

She spied some of her aunt's jewelry and took it all over to the toilet. She dumped the necklaces and rings in one by one. After the final 'plop,' she pushed the flusher handle on the side.

"Now Aunt Kiki will go away forever; I know she will," she said to herself triumphantly.

~*~o~*~

Kiki was in the kitchen, standing over the steaming pot of beef stew she had just prepared. She stirred the food on the stove with a wooden spoon, savoring the rich aroma drifting from the pot. She decided she'd take just a little taste to see if it needed seasoned. She got a bit of stew on the spoon and gently blew it, cooling the liquid, then she gingerly took a bite.

Suddenly she grimaced, dropping the spoon. The stew had been sabotaged. "That HORRID little demon," Kiki hissed under her breath.

That wretched little brat would pay for destroying her delicious stew! "MARTY!" Kiki growled as she left the kitchen in search of her niece. She wondered where the annoying, whiny child might have gone.

She looked all over the house in search of Marty, but could not find her. The last time she had seen her, Marty had been sitting quietly on the stairs, clutching her doll. Kiki was seething mad as she stomped up the stairs.

Kiki rushed down the hallway, bellowing her niece's name. She glanced in the child's room, but it was empty. She then headed further down the hallway.

"There you are!" Kiki hollered. She walked into the master bedroom, seeing her niece leaving the water closet. "What in the world do you think you are doing?"

She saw the ink splatters all over the bed. There were dark stains on her best dress as well as the expensive bed spread. Everything in the room was ruined, even Kiki's clothes that had been torn into shreds by a letter opener. It was lying on the floor at the scene of the crime.

Marty looked pleased with herself as she stood near the bottles of perfume she had spilled out. They were lying on the floor and every single one of them was empty. It had taken Kiki years to get all of those fragrances. Some of them had come as far as France and the Orient!

"How dare you destroy my things!" screamed Kiki.

She ran over to her jewelry box, discovering it was empty. "Where is my jewelry?" demanded Kiki.

She grabbed Marty by the face and squeezed. "Tell me now or I will throw your doll into the fireplace!" Kiki warned.

Marty could barely breathe; Kiki was crushing her jaw. "I- I -" she managed to shudder.

"Speak up, child!" Kiki yelled, dropping her arms to her sides.

"I flushed the jewelry down the toilet," Marty stated quickly.

"Why you little -!" Kiki screeched an obscenity and backhanded her niece across the face.

She had slapped Marty so hard that she dropped Sara Beth. Marty was howling in pain and scrambling to pick up her doll, but her aunt had no sympathy for the frightened child.

"Why? Why?!" Kiki kept saying.

"I wanted you go to back to Boston," Marty said. "That's why I did it. You were mean to me, so I wanted you to leave."

Kiki glared at her niece, her face a mask of sheer hatred. "You're the one that's going to be leaving, Missy! On the first train to Boston... to Miss Priscilla's Boarding School. Pack your bags, you ornery little brat! I can't wait to get rid of you. I bet your parents killed themselves just to be RID of you!"

"No, Aunt Kiki... No!" Marty sobbed. She didn't want to leave her house, the only home she had ever known. She didn't want to leave everything behind that reminded her of her parents.

"My mommy and daddy didn't kill themselves. They drowned," Marty said sadly.

Kiki was trying to fish her jewelry out of the toilet with her bare hands but had no success. The air was thick with the sickening sweet scent of her perfume. The fumes were choking her. From the door of the water closet, she turned to give Marty an evil glare.

"I mean it," she said through clenched teeth. "Go into your bedroom and pack your bags! NOW!"

The frightened child had no other choice but to do as her aunt said. Her plan had not worked. Kiki wasn't going to go away. Instead, she was sending Marty to Boston.

*Maybe boarding school won't be so bad after all,* Marty was thinking as she was stuffing her suitcase. She packed her favorite dresses and a few mementos to remind her of her mother and father. She placed her precious Sara Beth in the suitcase along with the other articles. She couldn't leave her favorite doll behind.

*At least I will get away from Kiki,* Marty was thinking. She closed the suitcase and she was ready for her journey.

She would arrive in Boston with a black eye and bruises.


	6. Boarding School Express

**Boarding School Express**

Kiki was furiously cleaning up the mess after having sent Marty to pack her belongings. She couldn't wait to send the little brat far, far away. Priscilla's would have to handle the Monster Child now; it was THEIR problem, not hers anymore. She couldn't believe she had come all this way just to lose valuable, irreplaceable items. Things that she could never, ever get back.

"First thing in the morning- the station," she muttered under her breath. The sooner she could get The Brat out of her sight and onto that train, the better off she would be.

~*~*~*~

It was the following morning when Kiki barged into Marty's bedroom. The sun was barely up as she snatched the covers off the child. "Get up!" she growled.

Marty sat up sleepily, her curls matted from sleep and a sleepy expression on her face. "What?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Kiki grabbed Marty's arm, yanking her up. "Get dressed. Move it! Let's go; you have a train catch. I won't have you dawdling or trying to pull any stunts," she forewarned her niece with a glare.

*Ohhh no! Boarding School day,* Marty thought sadly. It really was happening, just like Aunt Kiki had said. She remembered the mess, the packing, and her aunt's threats to send her away.

*Please, please let me like it there,* Marty silently prayed.

"Y-Yes, M'am," Marty whimpered.

She was afraid of her aunt as she tried to hurry up and get ready. The morning getting ready was not spent in fun. Kiki made her bathe and dress. Then she brushed Marty's hair. What was usually a peaceful task for Marty was not this morning as Kiki just didn't care to be gentle. She jerked the brush through Marty's beautiful blonde hair, still furious from last night.

Once they were both dressed and ready, Kiki seemed to be in a hurry. She couldn't wait to get rid of the whiny child. She grabbed some necessities for herself, mostly money. There was just a little bit in the house. The rest was tied up in her brother's accounts. All of that paperwork would have to be settled first thing after she shipped the child out.

"Get your bag!" she ordered.

Marty hastily grabbed the small child-sized suitcase that belonged to her. It was stuffed full of her belongings. She hurriedly dragged it behind her tiny frame. It was an awkward tumble from her room towards the outside of the house.

The Saybrookes had a motor car, and Kiki located it from where it was parked in the drive. Marty entered the motorcar. She sat in the back with her bag beside her, holding onto it carefully, while her aunt climbed in front. Soon they and were headed for the Train Station, but Marty was keeping her lips sealed. She was too afraid to ask or say anything to her Aunt Kiki right now.

The entire time on the ride to the Train Station, Marty thought about boarding school. Would there be other girls like herself who had mean, snooty aunts? Would there be grouchy teachers like Kiki? She didn't want to go to a place with mean people. She really hoped that the teachers and children there would be nice to her and Sara Beth.

When they arrived at the Train Station, Kiki stopped the motor car outside along the curb. She climbed down quickly, waiting impatiently for Marty to exit with her suitcase. It seemed as though Marty was taking forever just to get out of the vehicle.

"I thought I told you not to dawdle!" Kiki snapped impatiently at the child.

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Marty promised as she tried to get herself and the suitcase out of the vehicle. It was a lengthy descent from where Marty was situated. She was afraid that she would get dirty climbing from the vehicle, then Aunt Kiki would holler at her in front of total strangers. She hoped she would not ruin her second best dress. She had been sure to pack her nicest things for boarding school. She had thought that if she looked nice then maybe people would be nicer to her.

Once Marty was on the ground, her dress still looking nice and her suitcase in hand, she hurried to keep up with Aunt Kiki's purposeful strides towards the ticket window. She waited quietly as her aunt strode up to the window to buy the ticket.

"One-way, child's ticket to Boston," Kiki said with authority to the ticket master.

"First Class? Second Class? Or Third Class?" the ticket master asked.

"Third class," Kiki replied. She was NOT spending a penny more on this child than necessary to ship her off!

"That will be 98 cents," replied the ticket master.

Grumbling about the high price of the ticket, Kiki counted out the money. With reluctance, she handed it over. Then she snatched the ticket from the ticket master and turned to Marty.

"Let's go," she said, after a quick glance at the ticket to see from which platform the train would depart.

Marty rushed along beside her aunt, trying not to trip while carrying her suitcase. Together, they headed for the platform. Train whistles and the sound of voices calling for departures could be heard as other trains pulled out of the station. Other trains were just arriving.

Minutes later, Marty stepped onto the train, her heart in her throat. Her cruel aunt didn't even say goodbye. Kiki just turned around and walked into the crowd.

Marty took a seat next to an elderly man, trying not to cry as she held tightly to her suitcase. A train steward walked by, taking Marty's ticket. It wasn't long until the train departed, headed toward Boston. She was on her way to her destiny... whatever that may be...


	7. Miss Priscilla's Boarding School

Marty had never been on a train before. Many times her parents had taken trips, but she had never gone. She had always remained safe at home with Mrs. Mendalhall. She had never even been to Boston to see Aunt Kiki. Kiki had always come to visit them. Boston was a big scary place, bustling with activity.

Marty wanted to go home to New York. She wanted the security of a familiar place. Boston wasn't home to her. Mrs. Mendalhall was back in New York. Marty longed to find her dearest friend, but she didn't have a choice. She was in Boston now.

She stepped off the train, her cheek bruised and her eye marred with a smudge. Kiki had left her mark on Marty. She looked like a beaten child.

Miss Priscilla, the owner of the boarding house approached as Marty left the train. "Margaret Saybrooke?" she asked.

"Yes," Marty said softly, looking shyly at the woman who wore a long black dress and had her thick grey hair done up in a tight bun. Marty tried to read the woman's expression. Would she be nice like Mommy or mean and hateful like Aunt Kiki?

"I am Priscilla Weatherly. I own the boarding school where you'll be attending. I received a wire from your aunt stating the time of your arrival."

Marty nodded. She followed Miss Priscilla through the train station. She struggled to keep up with her brisk strides as the two made their way into the busy street.

"Wh- where are we going?" Marty asked as they walking.

"To the boarding school, of course," answered Miss Priscilla. "And just so you know, I won't tolerate any funny business. Your aunt said in the wire that you're a hellion."

"I am not... a hellion," Marty said. She didn't even know what the word 'hellion' meant, but she was sure it meant something awful. Marty felt saddened as Miss Priscilla gave her a disapproving glance. Already the school mistress thought of her as some sort of a trouble-maker.

"I'll be good," Marty said softly.

"You better be," Miss Priscilla said ominously.

"Because if you are not, there will be strict punishments," she threatened.

Marty did not want to be punished. She hated it. She was a good girl! She would show Miss Priscilla that she could behave and follow the rules. She just hoped that the adult would believe her.

They arrived at the boarding school moments later. It was a big brick building surrounded by an immense iron gate. It frightened Marty. It didn't look fun. It didn't look 'happy' at all to her. She felt nervous as they approached the gate.

*What is this place? It doesn't look like a school! Where are the girls my age? Why isn't anyone outside playing?* Marty was thinking.

She was very worried that she would not like it here. The building was so big and there seemed to be nothing going on. Where were the sounds of happy children?

A watch man let Marty and Miss Priscilla into the grounds of the school. From there, they approached the front steps. Marty seemed to be holding her breath as they stepped inside the boarding school upon entering the huge double doors.

Everything was white inside and immaculate. It seemed untouchable, reminding Marty of a place that Aunt Kiki would yell at her if she touched the furniture or accidentally knocked something down. Once inside, Miss Priscilla lead Marty up a set of stairs.

"We get up at the crack of daylight here," she informed Marty. "Each little girl will be responsible for chores. If they are not completed correctly and accurately, you will be punished. You will be sharing a room with three other girls. I will take you on a quick tour of the school building so you know where your room, your class room, the library, the mess hall, and other rooms are located. "

Marty followed along quickly behind the school mistress, taking in all the sights and sounds. She saw the little girls. They were all wearing lifeless, dull, drab school uniforms made of grey material and consisting of a wool sweater and a skirt. All of them had the same hair-do, just like Miss Priscilla's. Not one of them smiled. Their faces were pale and haunted. They were busy doing their chores, just as Miss Priscilla had explained. Some were working in the kitchen, scrubbing the floors, washing the dishes, and kneading the bread. Others were making beds and cleaning chamber pots. It seemed that each child had a particular task to do.

"Hurry, girls," Miss Priscilla snapped at them. "You mustn't dawdle!"

The girls worked harder, but still Miss Priscilla frowned at them. No matter what they did, the woman didn't sound pleased. Was this a school or was it a work-house?

"Come along, Margaret," Miss Priscilla said. "I will show you to your room. It's on the third floor."

"Alright," Marty said as she followed the school mistress up another tall staircase. The wood was perfectly polished. The school was pristine. No doubt the little girls had cleaned it daily from top to bottom.

"Hurry along, child. We haven't got all day," Miss Priscilla insisted when Marty could not keep up with her steady strides.

After many steps, they reached a long hallway. Marty was out of breath. The muscles in her legs were crying out for rest.

"I am so tired," Marty complained quietly.

"None of that. You have a lot of work to do, young lady," Miss Priscilla said. She took Marty's hand and tugged her along.

At the end of the hallway was a small room. I had four little cots made up with white linens. It was completely cold and lifeless, just like Miss Priscilla.

"This is your room. You will share with the other girls. You may place your luggage under the bed. While you are here, you will wear this uniform at all times." Miss Priscilla handed Marty a uniform. The fabric was stiff and scratchy.

"Once you put it on, you will go downstairs and help scrub the chamber pots," said the school mistress. "And after that, we'll have lunch. We are serving gruel."

"If you cause any sort of trouble, you will be swiftly and severely punished. Do you understand what I am telling you?" prompted Miss Priscilla.

Marty nodded. Her lower lip quivered, but she tried not to look afraid. Sadness had pervaded just like a heavy fog. The longing for her parents and her former life made her throat sting. Would she ever be happy again? Was this her life now - emptying chamber pots?!

Miss Priscilla left for a few minutes so Marty could change into her uniform. It was the most uncomfortable garment Marty had ever worn. It made her skin itchy and irritated.

She stepped out of the bedroom where Miss Priscilla waited impatiently in the hall. "Hurry along," the school mistress ordered.

"Wh- when will we be learning?" Marty asked softly as Miss Priscilla was leading her downstairs. After all, this WAS a school. Marty was eager to start her education. She was also looking forward to making some friends. Surely the other girls were nice here?

Marty was hoping to play with the other girls. At home, she had always had her precious doll. But Sara Beth was upstairs, in the suitcase under the bed, and Marty felt so alone. She was missing her dearest friend. She didn't feel complete unless she was carrying favorite doll.


	8. Roommates

**Roommates**

Miss Priscilla led Marty over to the other girls who were emptying chamber pots and left her there. The school mistress gave no instructions. She said nothing as she turned and walked away. Marty stood there, her mouth open, ready to ask questions.

*Ohh no!* Marty was thinking. *Now what? I've never done this before!*

"Psst!" a tiny voice whispered.

Marty turned to see another young girl about her age. She was emptying the pots, too. After emptying them, she was carefully scrubbing them and placing them on a stack.

"If you don't get to work, Miss Priscilla will be real angry," the girl said quietly.

Marty walked over to introduce herself to the girl. "I'm Marty," she whispered as she picked up a soiled chamber pot. She hoped she would clean it as accurately and efficiently as Miss Priscilla wanted.

"I'm Megan," said the other little girl. She had pale blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was thin and slightly smaller than Marty. She looked like she didn't eat much. "I am one of your new roommates. I will show you how to empty the chamber pots. There is really nothing to it. You just have to do a good job or Miss Priscilla will punish you. You have to clean them ... like this."

Megan demonstrated how to clean out the porcelain chamber pot with a soapy sponge. After it was clean and spotless, Megan dried it with a towel. She placed the clean chamber pot on the large stack.

"I'm your roommate?" Marty asked in surprise. "Where are our other roommates? Miss Priscilla said I would have three."

"Their names are Rebecca and Hannah," Megan stated. "They're older, so they don't have to clean out the chamber pots. They have other jobs. They are helping in the kitchen."

"When will I get to meet them?" Marty asked as she was scrubbing a chamber pot just as Megan had showed her.

"It won't be long," said Megan.

"When we get done with the chamber pots, will we get to play? When do we start our schooling?"

"We never get to play here," Megan said quietly. "If we laugh or have fun, we are punished. We have to keep very, very quiet."

"Why?" Marty asked.

Megan glanced around cautiously before turning back to Marty. "Miss Prisicilla hates it," she whispered. "She hates the sound of laughter; she hates little kids. She says fun is the work of the devil. She says it's evil. We only have school days when someone comes to visit . I don't know what the people are called, but they check everything top to bottom. They ask questions- A LOT of questions. If we give them an answer Miss Priscilla doesn't like, we get put in the Bad Room all by ourselves until she says we can come out. Sometimes she doesn't give us food until the day after we are punished. You have to give the answers she tells you to when the people come."

Marty winced when she heard Megan's description of the boarding school and Miss Priscilla's punishment for the children. She hated this place already, and she had just arrived. She wanted to go home, but at home there was just mean Aunt Kiki. What was worse? At least here, she had Megan... and Megan was nice to her.

"I'm glad you're my friend, Megan," Marty said as she gave her a smile.

Megan returned the smile, then they resumed their work. Soon all the chamber pots were clean and they started scrubbing the floors. Miss Priscilla wanted everything spotless. Not one speck of dirt could be seen or they'd have to do it all over. Marty worked until her hands were raw. She'd never had to clean before. She had always had servants for those tasks. She'd never had to do so much in her entire life! She was exhausted.

"Time to eat," someone called out from the kitchen. They were being served gruel, just as Miss Priscilla had said.

Marty sat down next to Megan and quietly ate her food. Both children were starved, but the food was not enough to satisfy. Marty's stomach growled as the kitchen help took her bowl away. She was still hungry.

"It's time for afternoon chores," Miss Priscilla announced.

Marty tried to keep herself from whining. More chores? They NEVER got to play? Ever? She didn't know how Aunt Kiki had found this place but she hated it so much! She tried to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks, but a few slid out anyway.

She stood from her spot as all the girls one by one got up. Miss Priscilla was assigning the afternoon chores to them. Marty felt miserable but had to force herself to keep her mouth shut; she did not want to be punished for speaking out.

She did not understand how there could possibly be MORE to do. It just did not make any sense. They had already done a whole lot of chores and now they had to do more? Why couldn't Miss Priscilla let them go outside to play? What would it hurt to give them some free-time and a little fresh air? From what Megan had said, there was no free-time at all.

"Margaret Anne Saybrooke, you get over here right now. It's time you were given your chore," demanded Miss Priscilla when Marty hung back and hesitated. Marty was so tired and worn out; she only wanted to sleep.

"You will go outside and clean the chicken coops," said Miss Priscilla. "They must be spotless."

"What-? Chicken coops? I've never..."

"Don't dawdle!" Miss Priscilla insisted. "Get to work!"

And so it was that Marty spent the rest of that day cleaning out the chicken coops behind the boarding school. The odor of chicken droppings was profuse. By the time she was finished, Marty hated Miss Priscilla and her horrible school with a passion! She was almost ready to return to Aunt Kiki ... but she knew that living with her mean aunt wasn't a garden of roses either. All she could do was make the most of yet another terrible situation.

After a meager meal of cold sandwiches was served, Marty was allowed to bathe, then she was sent straight to her bed. She entered her little room and crawled into the lumpy cot. Every muscle of her tiny body ached.

She was about to close her eyes to sleep when Megan, Rebecca, and Hannah entered the room. They too had been sent to bed. "So, you're Marty?" Hannah said as she stood over Marty's bed.

"Hello," Marty said as she sat up quickly. "Are you Rebecca?"

"No, I am Hannah," the older girl said.

"It's good to meet you," said Marty, hoping that her other two roommates were as friendly as Megan had been. "I hope the four of us can be friends."

"Let's get something straight, Marty," Rebecca said. "_We_ aren't your friends."

Marty frowned. "Why not?"

"Because _we_ don't like your type around here. We saw the dress you were wearing. All fancy and frilly and covered with adorable ruffles. You think you're better than us!" Rebecca accused.

"No, I don't!" Marty gasped as tears filled her eyes. "I just want to be friends!"

"_We_ don't like whiny little cry-babies!" Hannah said hatefully. "Now don't talk to us. We don't want to be seen with you!"

Marty angrily wiped the tears away. She hadn't meant to cry, but the girls were vicious. Megan gave Marty a sympathetic look. Marty longed to get Sara Beth from her suitcase under the bed, but she feared the older girls would make fun of her for sleeping with a doll. She would have to sleep without her best friend tonight. Marty couldn't have been more miserable.


	9. Dreaming of Mommy & Daddy

**Dreaming of Mommy and Daddy**

It was her first night at Miss Priscilla's and Marty lay in bed silently crying. More than ever, she wanted her Mommy and Daddy. This place ... this place was AWFUL! Miss Priscilla hated her; Rebecca and Hannah hated her. Why didn't anyone like her?

"Mommy and Daddy like me," Marty was thinking with a wounded heart.

They had to like her ... but IF they liked her, why had they left her? Why had they left her with mean Aunt Kiki? Now she was stuck here at this place, and they made her clean out chamber pots and chicken coops! She tossed in her bed as she tried to get comfortable, muffling her sobs in her pillow.

"Marty," Megan whispered softly.

Marty didn't answer. It wasn't that she didn't like Megan. She did like Megan. She was her only friend. She just didn't like this place. She wanted to go outside. She wanted to play in the sunshine and get an education. School was supposed to be a place where you learned, right?

"Good night, Marty," Megan said sadly.

Marty buried her face deeper into her pillow. Soon she had cried herself to sleep, her face cushioned by a pillow that wasn't even all that soft.

That night Marty dreamed of her parents and all the fun times they once had. She dreamed she was sitting at her piano, playing a hymn for them. The notes and the melody of the piece were so beautiful. Her heart automatically felt light and full of happiness again. Mommy was there to caress her hair, lightly stroking her soft golden curls while Daddy showed Marty how to play all of the notes.

"Just like that, Sweetie," Daddy said.

"That's my girl," he said as he lovingly kissed her little cheek.

But then Mommy and Daddy were standing in the shadows. They were fading away. Marty was all alone, and she didn't even have Sara Beth. Hot tears were falling down her cheeks. She didn't want her Mommy and Daddy to leave.

"Mommy and Daddy, please come back. Don't leave me here all alone!" Marty begged and cried. "Don't leave me here with Aunt Kiki. Don't leave me with Miss Priscilla! Don't LEAVE ME!"

Marty woke up sobbing, saying, "Don't leave me..." over and over again. Megan ran to her side and tried to comfort her in the near-darkness, but Rebecca and Hannah made fun of her, calling her a little bawl-baby.

"What's the matter, Marty? Did you wet the bed?" Hannah mocked.

Rebecca laughed hysterically as Megan tenderly wiped away Marty's tears. "It's okay, Marty. It was just a dream. Go back to sleep," Megan whispered.

"It wasn't _just a dream_. My mommy and daddy did leave me... forever," Marty said sadly.

"Go to sleep!" Rebecca warned. "Before I come over there and give you something to REALLY cry about."

"I'm sorry about your parents," Megan whispered in the smallest, lowest voice she could manage, so that her words didn't carry over to Rebecca and Hannah. "Please try to get some sleep for now. We will try to have fun tomorrow."


	10. Dark Days

**Dark Days**

Marty lived at Miss Priscilla's Boarding school for many days. The days turned into weeks and the weeks then became months. Most of those days were dreary and dark, but her friendship with Megan made it bearable. Marty loved to read, so she lived for the days she got to read books and enjoy school work on very rare occasions.

Christmas-time came and went and all the other little girls got visitors, but not Marty. Kiki never came to see her. Kiki never even sent letters. Most of the little girls had gone home with their families for the holidays, but not Marty. She had to stay and help Miss Priscilla. She was a very sad and lonely little girl. It was hard when Megan was away. Megan had become her best friend.

"Margaret, go upstairs and strip all the beds. We must wash all the linens in scalding water," Miss Priscilla ordered.

"Yes, M'am," Marty said softly. She rushed upstairs to do the work. She hated doing constant chores. She wanted to play and dance. She wanted to go outside and dance in the snowflakes.

When she got upstairs to her bedroom to remove the bedding from the cots, she found that her suitcase had been pulled out from under her bed. Her dresses lay in the floor in a heap. All her pretty dresses - ruined! They had been ripped up and destroyed!

Marty was sure she knew who did it! It had to be Rebecca and Hannah. They hated her! They despised her and her pretty dresses!

Tears filled Marty's eyes. The dresses her mother had sewed for her were torn to tiny pieces. A part of her mama was gone. But then she saw a tiny hand sticking out of the open suitcase!

Sara Beth!

*Ohhh please! Ohhh please, let her be alright!* Marty silently prayed.

Marty frantically rushed towards the suitcase. She reached for it, bumping her head under the cot as she retrieved Sara Beth, pulling her from it. She was safe for now. She assumed those mean girls had been more interested in the dresses. Even so, she still did not like Hannah and Rebecca.

She hugged Sara Beth to her chest."What are we going to do?" she whispered. "It's just me here all alone now, Sara Beth. Those mean girls don't like me."

She sighed softly as she held the doll in her hands and waited. She kissed her doll's head, soothing her golden yarn hair. "Just me and you now," Marty murmured.

She quickly put Sara Beth back safely in the suitcase. She took her tattered dresses and put them back in, too. They were all she had of her Mommy even if she couldn't wear them now. *There has to be a way to fix them,* Marty thought.

"MARGARET ANNE!" Miss Priscilla bellowed from downstairs.

"Ohhh no! Ohhh no!" Marty gasped. She jumped up after closing her suitcase and stuffing it under the bed.

She began to remove the sheets from all the cots in a hurry, trying not to trip. Marty hurried as quickly as possible, carrying the sheets down the stairs toward the kitchen. She helped Miss Priscilla place them in the steaming, sudsy water to cleanse them, her flesh becoming flaming, fiery-red in the process. "We must kill all the germs," Miss Priscilla said. "Scrub them harder!"

Marty scrubbed and scrubbed until her hands were raw. Tears burned her eyes from the strong soap. "They're clean, Miss Priscilla! Please... I need to stop," Marty begged as the school master insisted she keep working, repeatedly scrubbing the sheets.

"We must rid this place of the filth!" Miss Priscilla insisted. She made Marty wash the sheets out twice, then soak them in scalding water. After they were clean to her satisfaction, they had to be rung out and hung up to dry.

After the sheets were hung, there were more chores to finish. The boarding house had to be clean from top to bottom. Miss Priscilla said if she didn't hurry, she wouldn't get to read her book. Marty wanted to read for awhile, so she worked harder, trying to get everything done before bedtime.

Finally she was finished. She crawled into bed. There was just enough light to see her book pages through the window in the dying sunshine. As she turned the pages, her fingertips cracked and bled. She had worked until she was wounded. It was a terrible life to live, but it was hers.

Marty's only pleasure seemed to be from her book; that and Megan's friendship. The good thing was that even though she had to work hard, she still got to read. It was the only thing left for her to enjoy. Reading kept her mind off the state of her life and all the sorrow. She lay on her cot and let herself get lost in the satisfaction of the story. It was exciting to find out what the characters were doing and how they found happiness in times of need.

In the story, there was a handsome prince. He rescued the young princess and protected her from the mean, evil dragon. *The dragon is _just like_ Aunt Kiki,* Marty was thinking as she let out a little yawn.

*One day I will meet MY handsome prince. He'll marry me... and we will live happily ever after in our crystal castle,* Marty thought dreamily.

She hoped that her prince would rescue her from her dreary existence. He would come to take her away from Miss Priscilla's Boarding School forever. She didn't like it... and she especially didn't like Hannah and Rebecca. They were trying to make Marty's life a living hell.


	11. The Dragons Strike

**The Dragons Strike**

Christmas break was over and all of the girls were coming back. They all had presents from their families, but sadly, Marty had spent Christmas alone with only Miss Priscilla for company. Kiki hadn't even sent a card.

Rebecca and Hannah were showing off their gifts. "I got a snow globe!" Hannah said happily.

"I got a beautiful bracelet," said Rebecca.

"What did you get, Marty?" Hannah asked in a snooty voice.

"She didn't get anything... because her aunt HATES her," Rebecca voiced.

Marty tried to keep the tears from shedding as she bit her bottom lip. She looked at Hannah and Rececca.  
"It is better to give than to receive," she said, hoping they didn't catch the waver in her voice.

Mommy and Daddy had said that giving to others was much better than receiving, even though they always got her the best gifts. They had tried to instill in her values, such as how to be kind to others. Marty tried not to show how much she hated NOT getting a gift. She wished she knew a way to make the mean girls go away. It wasn't fair that they were always tormenting her.

"Awww, little cry baby is sad because she didn't get any presents," Hannah mocked. "You could always steal one!"

"I'm NOT a thief!" Marty gasped. "I'm a good girl!"

"What's going on here?!" Miss Priscilla demanded when she heard their loud voices.

"It's Marty," Rebecca spoke up. "She's jealous because our families got us presents. She threatened to steal my bracelet... and she said she would break Hannah's new snow globe."

"What?!" Miss Priscilla gasped, looking at Marty with disgust. "You ungrateful, rotten child!"

Marty tried to protest to the accusations, but Miss Priscilla refused to listen. "You WILL be punished!" the school master cried out. She grabbed Marty by the arm and started dragging her off to toward the Bad Room, the infamous place Megan had told Marty about; the place where all the naughty children had to go for their punishment. Marty was promptly locked in the dark room under the stairs. She cried and pleaded, but no one let her out.

Marty sat on the cold floor with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. Her tears fell as she mournfully sobbed.

"Please, please someone come and find me," she sobbed.

There was no response to her cries. "Mommy, Daddy, _Someone_," she begged tearfully.

Hannah and Rebecca had lied to Miss Priscilla and now she was all alone in the dark where she hated it most, and without Sara Beth, too. Marty was terribly frightened of the dark.

"Please... can anyone hear me?" she sobbed pleadingly.

Megan could hear Marty. She stood outside the door, but she couldn't get Marty out. Tears streaked Megan's cheeks, because she knew her friend was innocent and the mean girls were to blame for what had happened. She wanted to help Marty, but she didn't know how.

"Megan, you stay out of this... or you'll be in trouble, too," Miss Priscilla warned.

Megan had no choice but to return to her chores. When Megan went back upstairs, Miss Priscilla walked over to her giant oak secretary. She needed to write an important letter to Kiki Saybrooke. She had to let Miss Saybrooke know that her hellion of a niece had just been disciplined.

_Dear Miss Saybrooke,_

I am writing to inform you that your niece Margaret Saybrooke, a student at our wonderful learning institution, has not been able to follow our rules. She is lax in her daily routine. I am constantly having to force her to keep up. She can't seem to respect the property of her roommates either. I was forced to discipline the child through no fault of my own as she chose to destroy their property out of hatred and jealousy.

She is unfit to socialize with peers in and around her age group. I fear she maybe a real problem for the institution; we expect the girls here to be able to follow rules of society and to conduct themselves like proper young ladies. Your niece is a hellion who constantly seeks to disobey. She refuses to learn proper conduct despite all of my best efforts.

Due to the fact that your niece has willfully chosen to disobey, I ask that you come to Boston at once to retrieve her. We cannot have such a nuisance in our midst. Margaret only serves as a distraction to the other girls who are here to receive proper etiquette and an education. I request that you arrive within two weeks to take your niece back to New York.

Respectfully yours,

Miss Priscilla Weatherly

Miss Priscilla waited for the ink to dry on the page, then she folded the letter and carefully placed it in an envelope. She would have it sent by express to Kiki Saybrooke at once. She couldn't wait for that annoying little hellion, Marty Saybrooke to leave her facility!


	12. Todd's Story

**Todd's Story**

1894

Todd had been living on the streets of Boston without enough to eat for some time now. He was trying to get by, stealing food whenever he could and begging on the streets for just enough money to get him his next meal. It was a terrible life, but it was his. To Todd, it was far better than his previous existence. Todd Manning was an unwanted child...

It all started in January of 1893 just after Todd and his twin brother Victor had celebrated their eighth birthday. Their mother was penniless, so it wasn't much of a celebration. Todd was the illegitimate son of Victor Lord and Irene Manning. Irene had three children, Tina (age eleven) and the twins, Todd and Victor Junior who had just turned eight. Victor had stopped supporting Irene when she gave birth to the twins. Since that time, Irene had been struggling to make ends meet. She did odd jobs when she could, sewing and crafting, but sometimes there just wasn't enough food to go around. __

Irene had a brother Peter who lived in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Peter and his wife Barbara had been trying to have a baby for many years. Sadly, Barbara had been unable to have a child. Irene decided she had a solution to her brother's troubles. She would send Todd, the firstborn of the twins to live with her brother. She would keep Tina and her favorite child, Victor with her. With one less mouth to feed, Irene thought that she and the rest of the children might be able to make it.__

Todd remembered the day when his mother told him the news... __

"There's something I have to tell you, Todd, and it doesn't come easy to say," Irene spoke. She took a seat at the wooden table next to her son.

The past three days there had been very little to eat. All of her children were thin and pale. She especially worried about Victor, the youngest of the twins. He'd always been the fragile one. He was her "special boy," the one she'd never be able to live without. She had always been especially tough on Todd. He was the more robust and rebellious of the two. He was the one that always seemed to get himself into trouble. She knew Todd would be fine, if she sent him away. Tina and Victor would crumble.

Todd looked up into his mother's eyes. They were as blue as the sea. He wished he'd ever seen love in those eyes, but at best all he had seen was indifference. His mother didn't love him. He was completely unloved.

"We don't have any food to eat," said Todd, stating the obvious.

For weeks, they had been living on scraps of bread and a meager stew. Todd was hungry. Victor seemed the hungriest of all. He lay on the cot in his mother's bedroom, crying out for nourishment. Whenever there was food, Irene always fed Victor first. Todd always ate last, because he was the strongest.

"You're right, Son. We don't have any food to eat... and because we are hungry, I must make terrible choices," Irene stated.

Todd's eyes grew wide. He knew this was serious. His mother was about to do something awful. He could just feel it. It expanded inside him deeper than any hunger he had ever known.

"Todd, I have told you about my brother Peter. He lives in Llanview, Pennsylvania. He and his wife Barbara have been trying for a child... for many years now. She's not able to have any children," Irene explained. "My brother Peter always wanted a son."

"Are you going to send them Victor?" Todd asked hopefully.

For once, he wanted to the favorite son. He wanted Irene to look at him with love, just like she did his twin. He wanted to be pampered and adored. He didn't want to be the child who was forgotten.

"No, Todd. You are going. I have just enough money to send you on the train..."

"What?!" Todd gasped. "Where- where did you get the money?!"

"It doesn't matter," she said softly. She didn't want to have to tell her son that she had to sell her body to make enough to pay for the ticket. There had been enough left over to purchase groceries for a week after she bought the ticket as well as few coins to send with Todd on his travels.

"I can't go, Mother," said Todd. "It's too far away! I don't even know Aunt Barbara or Uncle Peter... and I might- I might never see you again."

Hot tears stung at Todd's eyes but he didn't shed them - he REFUSED to shed them. He didn't want his mother to see his tears if she didn't want him. She only wanted Victor... and Tina. He was nothing! He was just Todd.

"I'm sorry, Todd... but I have no other choice," she insisted. "You have to go. You must get on that train... and you must leave us. It's the only way."

Todd sat there, not saying a word as his mother got up from the table. She put together a bag which contained his best clothes and a small leather satchel which held the leftover coins. "There's enough in here to get you some food for your journey," she said as he handed the luggage and change purse to Todd. "Do you want me to go with you to the train station?"

Todd shook his head as she handed him the ticket, stamped with the date and time of his departure. He was going to Llanview? Why was his mother abandoning him?!

He swallowed the lump in his throat when Tina and Victor came in the kitchen to say goodbye. Tina was tearful, but all Victor cared about was getting something to eat. "Mama will make you some nice, nourishing soup, Sweetie," Irene said to Victor, her "special" boy. She ruffled his hair and kissed his little cheek and once again, Todd was forgotten. His mother didn't even seem sad to see him go.

"I hate you," Todd said under his breath as he walked out that door. Uncle Peter's place must be MUCH better than this one. He would go there... and he would make a life... without his mother and without Victor. Only Tina would miss him.

Todd Manning was unwanted.


	13. Todd's Story Part 2

**Todd's Story - Part Two**

Todd was on the train to Boston. At the train station, he got off in search of food. He never got back on. He decided to settle in Boston. Fear kept him from boarding the train to complete his journey.

What if Uncle Peter and Aunt Barbara didn't like him? He had never been his mother's favorite. He felt unworthy and unloved.

*Let them wonder about me,* he was thinking. *I will be alright. I can take care of myself. I have done it before. I have done it ALL my life.*

And so it was, Todd stayed in Boston. He found work for a vendor, selling apples and oranges from a cart. He worked long hours and didn't get much pay, but it was a job. He made enough to eat, yet the nights were dark and so cold. He had to wear three layers of clothing just to stay warm.

Todd slept in the park, under a bridge. Other nights he slept under the shelter of a tree or anywhere else he could find that was safe and dry. Sadly, he wasn't alone. There were many other children out, wandering the streets of Boston. So many were homeless, with no parents to love them.

*I have parents,* Todd thought with a shattered heart. *They just don't love me.*

Todd was doing reasonably well... until the day he lost his job. Without work, he'd have to resort to stealing and begging. Todd didn't like to have to beg.

On the streets, Todd spent his days begging for money. Even a few coins would be helpful. Every little penny mattered. He needed something to put in his stomach.

He would walk up and down the streets as people passed by. Sometimes they were dressed in fancy clothes. Others just wore regular clothes. But there was one thing they all had in common; all of the people who passed were better off than him.

"Spare coins please?" he would ask.

Some of the people nearly knocked him over in their rush to get by.

"Please? Just a few coins?" he would plead.

Todd begged repeatedly for some coins, so he could buy himself some food. He would hold out the pockets of his trousers to show that they were empty. Finally, after a couple of long hours of begging, someone took pity on him.

"Poor little buggar," said an old lady as she tossed him some coins. They went every which way on the sidewalk, rolling into the cracks as they hit the stone. Todd got down on his hands and knees to scramble for them, gathering them up like one possessed. Other children were going after his coins, because they too were hungry. Todd frantically reached for as many as he could. Those smooth little coins would mean the difference between life and death for him.

As Todd was trying to gather as much change as he could, a tiny hand intersected his. It was a little girl. She was pale and thin with tattered clothes. As Todd looked at her, those eyes of hers appeared haunted. They told a sad tale of her existence. Todd noticed that her small foot was bleeding. She had a makeshift bandage wrapped around it.

Realizing she needed the coins far more than he did, Todd handed about half of them over to her. "Hey, what happened to your foot?" he asked.

"I cut it on the rocks," she said sadly. "I don't have any shoes."

"My foot hurts real bad," said the little girl. "I don't have anyone to take care of me."

The child stood up, but she could barely walk. She was limping. Todd stood up as well, stuffing the coins he had gathered into his pockets. "Let me help you," he said as he rushed over to the little girl. He put his arm around her as she struggled to walk. He saw that her foot was swollen and discolored. It was probably infected.

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"They died. A few months ago," the little girl stated. "I am all alone."

"I can help you," Todd said. "I know these people... and they can help you. You shouldn't be all alone. You're too young to be alone."

The little girl was hurt. She was probably only three or four years of age. She needed help and Todd was determined to take her to a place of safety. He had heard about the Children's Home near the church. He'd take the little girl to the home for orphans. They'd fix her foot. Todd would be her protector ... and he knew she'd be alright.

"You'll help me?" the child asked as she looked trustingly up at Todd.

"Yeah, but I can't stay. I need to be on my own," he said. "I take care of myself."

"Thank you," the little girl said. She gave him a dirty smile. Her face was covered with smudges and her hair was matted. She really was a mess. Todd would look after her, just little while longer until she was safe. When her foot ached and she couldn't walk anymore, he picked her up and carried her in his arms.

"What's your name?" she asked as they were standing outside the church. She seemed thankful that Todd had taken her to a place of safety.

"It's Todd," he told her. "And what's yours?"

"My name is Michelle," she replied.

Todd gave her a tender smile. "You'll be safe here now, Michelle. The people will help you," he promised. "But I must go now." He didn't need anyone at the church or the orphanage to see him. They would probably insist he stay or send him back to his mother, and that was the last thing Todd wanted.

He waved goodbye to Michelle. She waved back at him as she stood on the steps of the church. He hurried off to see if he could get himself some food with what little coins he had; he was starving.

Todd rushed down the street, feeling happy that at least Michelle would be safe. He arrived downtown at the bakery. He went inside to ask for some bread. "Get out of here," snapped the man. "We don't want your kind here."

"But... I have money," said Todd. He held up a coin.

"Please... could I just buy a small loaf of bread? I am so hungry." As if on cue, Todd stomach rumbled.

The old man behind the counter let out a deep, heavy sigh. "Alright. I have some stale bread in the back that I could sell you for five pennies. Do you have that much?"

Todd nodded. He was so hungry, he couldn't be choosy. He just wanted to eat. It had been so long.

The old man went into the back of the bakery. He retrieved the small loaf of bread and brought it back out front to the counter.

Todd had never been so grateful for food before - even just bread. He handed over the five pennies after counting them out exactly. The bread wasn't much, but it would fill his stomach. Hopefully it would keep him from going hungry, until he could beg for more coins or find some other option. He just didn't know how he was going to continue, not having a job. When he had work, he could at least get food and take care of himself. Despite his current circumstances and all it's challenges, he was determined to make it on his own.

"Hey, could I have a job here?" Todd asked hopefully. "Sweeping floors ... and stuff like that?"

"No, now get on out of here," the old man growled. "I told you we don't like your kind here. Get OUT!"

Todd had no choice but to leave. As he walked down the street, he gobbled up the bread. He was tired, so he had to find a place to sleep. He needed somewhere warm and safe.

His stomach wasn't empty anymore, so he could think about sleeping. Tomorrow he would think about food again... but at that moment, he just wanted a good night's sleep.


	14. The Dragon & the Princess

**The Dragon and the Princess**

It was her birthday. She had just turned eight years old. She brushed her blond curls till they sparkled, wishing she could put on her favorite dress. Sadly, it was ruined. It was going to be a special day. HER special day! Today she was eight.

"Margaret Anne!" she heard a loud voice cry out. She was being summoned by Miss Priscilla. She rushed down the hallway to see why she was being called.

The minute that she reached the bottom of the stairs, she spotted her Aunt Kiki standing there. Her eyes went wide with surprise. "Aunt Kiki! You came for my birthday!" she said excitedly before she could stop herself. This surprise visit could make up for everything that her aunt had done to be mean. If she came for her birthday, then maybe she did really care! Things would be better now; they had to be!

"I'm so glad you are here!" Marty said happily as she ran up to hug Aunt Kiki's legs.

But Kiki wasn't glad to see her niece. Not in the slightest. She angrily pushed Marty away. Marty fell promptly on her bottom, a dazed look upon her face. "I'm not here for your birthday. I'm here to take you away!" she snarled. "You ungrateful, snot-nosed little brat!"

"What?! Take me away? Why?" Marty questioned.

"Because Miss Priscilla wrote to tell me you broke the rules. She knows you are nothing but a hellion. Everyone knows now!" Kiki stated.

"But I don't want to go with you. I don't want to leave Megan," Marty cried. "Please Aunt Kiki... please let me stay!"

Kiki turned to Miss Priscilla. "Perhaps we can work something out. I don't want the child. And she clearly does not want to go with me. If I paid you..."

"Miss Saybrooke, you haven't even paid me this month's tuition. Where IS it? Haven't you the funds?"

Marty was startled by Miss Priscilla's words. Her parents had been quite wealthy. They had a motor car and a water closet and many other nice things. Surely her aunt had enough to pay for her stay at the boarding school! Why was Aunt Kiki hesitating? Why couldn't she pay?

Kiki was not about to admit there was no money; that would simply make her look like a fool. "Well, I sent the money. There must have been a problem at the bank. I swear those bank people can be so stupid! I told them it was very important that the money get to you, wire transfer," she said putting on her best 'everything is okay' voice.

Marty gave them both a funny look. Neither one had mentioned yet whether she could stay or not and that's all she really wanted to know. She wanted to stay here with Megan, her new friend. Maybe if she promised to behave and not do anything that would make Rebecca and Hannah mad, they would let her stay.

"I'll be a good girl, Miss Priscilla and Aunt Kiki. Please let me stay," Marty pleaded.

"I simply must have the money first," Miss Priscilla insisted. "The child cannot stay another night unless you pay the tuition in full. Then we can see what we can do... about her behavior."

Aunt Kiki looked like she was going to burst at the seams. Her face got bright red as though she wanted to scream an obscenity at Miss Priscilla. "The money is gone," she admitted. "I spent every penny of it. I had to sell the house... the motor car. Everything... all of it; it's gone."

Marty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Kiki had spent every cent of her parents' money? How in the world could she have done that... in just a few months time?! Where was the house? Where was Marty's piano and the motor car?! Everything that reminded Marty of her parents... it was now gone?!

How could Kiki have done that?! It was reprehensible to Marty.

"I hate you!" Marty screamed at her aunt. "You're a horrible lady and I hate you!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Kiki snapped at Marty. "How dare you speak like that to me! Get your things; we're leaving! I'll figure out what to do with you."

She bent down to Marty's level and whispered wickedly in her ear, "Maybe I'll leave you on someone's doorstep."

Marty said nothing as hot tears streaked her face and she ran up the stairs. When she reached the third floor, she pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. She was going... but not with Kiki.

Marty Saybrooke was running away!


	15. Saying Goodbye

**Saying Goodbye**

Marty went down the back staircase and entered the kitchen. Stealthily she approached Megan who was washing the vegetables to be used in the stew. "What are you doing, Marty?" Megan asked, seeing Marty was carrying her suitcase.

"I am going away forever," Marty said quietly so only Megan could hear.

"Where are you going?"

"Far, FAR from here... away from mean Miss Priscilla and the evil Dragon, my Aunt Kiki," Marty explained.

"But who's going to take care of you?" Megan asked.

"I have to take care of myself and Sara Beth," Marty stated.

"Marty, where will you get money from?" Megan questioned. "You can't go away. Why can't you just apologize and stay here?" Megan was worried that her friend would get in trouble all alone.

Marty shrugged. She didn't know all the answers. She just knew that she had to get away.

"I'm going to Heaven... to be with Mommy and Daddy. I miss them... and Aunt Kiki is bad to me. Miss Priscilla is mean to me, too. I'm sorry, Megan, but I have to go."

Marty kissed Megan's cheek and hugged her. "I will miss you," she said. "You were my only friend."

"No, Marty. Don't go... please!" Megan begged, but Marty didn't listen. She hurried out the backdoor.

Once outside, Marty walked behind the chicken coop, to the crack in the slats which made up the iron gate surrounding the boarding school. Marty was just slim enough to fit through. She managed to squeeze her body between the slats, then she ran off down the street as fast as her little legs would carry her. At that point she didn't care where she was going; she just HAD to get away.

Marty ran far away from Miss Priscilla's school and her mean Aunt Kiki. She didn't know how to get to Heaven but she was hoping to find a way. She had Sara Beth and maybe that would be all she would need to get into Heaven, where she would be happier.

Marty walked for well over an hour. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and her angry aunt as possible. She came upon a beautiful park in the middle of the city and decided to stop and rest. She was cold, so she wanted something hot to drink. Sadly, though, she didn't have any money. Suddenly she realized she was penniless and didn't know how she was going to get food. It was her birthday, and she really wanted some hot chocolate and something good to eat.

She saw a vendor selling apples and peanuts. She was so hungry, her stomach started to ache. "Excuse me, Mister, how much are those apples?" Marty asked.

"Three pennies each," replied the man.

*How will I ever get three pennies?* Marty thought.

With sadness in her eyes, Marty walked away.

She continued walking along the sidewalk and soon enough she was passing a shoppe that sold nice things. Compared to what she had everything seemed so grand.

"Happy Birthday to Me," she said mournfully.

She decided to go into the store. She saw someone working behind the counter. They were selling items to a lady. A little girl stood with the lady behind the counter, holding her hand. The little girl was dressed the way Marty used to be. She was wearing a very nice dress and a bow in her hair. She waited patiently as the sale was being conducted.

Marty cautiously looked around. She couldn't afford anything, not a single item. The candy in the glass jars on the counter made her stomach growl. "Hello, little girl," said the woman. "Is there something I could get you?"

"I- I don't have any money," Marty said softly.

The woman and the little girl looked at each other. Marty thought they were going to yell at her, but instead the woman gave her a small smile. "Would you like a job?" she asked Marty. "I don't have much to spare because sales are down, but I could offer you a couple of meals each day and a place to sleep in the back room, if you could help us out around here at the store."

Marty nodded, but she was afraid. She didn't want the lady to be mean to her like Miss Priscilla and Aunt Kiki. "Y- yes," she said softly. "What would I have to do?"

"Dusting, sweeping, keeping the items on the shelves in neat order, washing the windows, wrapping the items in brown paper and tying them with a string," the woman explained.

"I can do that," said Marty. She was a good worker. She had completed many chores at Miss Priscilla's. How bad could it be?

"Can I start today?" Marty asked hopefully. "I have no food and no where else to stay."

"Sure, you can start immediately... but maybe you'd like something to eat first," said the woman. She turned to her little girl. "Please go get some food for ..."

She paused. "What is your name?" she asked Marty.

"I'm Sara Beth," Marty said as suddenly the name slipped off her tongue. Maybe it was better if no one knew that she was Margaret Saybrooke. She couldn't very well use her middle name, so she was going to borrow Sara Beth's name for now.

"Well, Sara Beth, it's nice to meet you," the woman said with a smile.

She then turned to her daughter. "Dear, please go get Sara Beth something to eat."

The little girl with the bow in her hair did as her mother requested. After she left, the mother spoke. "My name is Melinda. My aunt Dorian owns this shoppe."

"It's nice to meet you, M'am," Marty said.

A moment later, the little girl returned, carrying a small apple and a piece of buttered bread. "For you," she said, handing the food to Marty.

"Thank you," Marty said gratefully as she accepted the food.

In between bites of the delicious food, Marty asked the other girl's name. "My name is Blair," the child stated.

Marty swallowed the bite of food in her mouth. Would she and Blair get to be friends? She hoped so, because the only true friend was now gone. Megan was still at that awful Miss Priscilla's Boarding School for girls. "Do you go to school?" she asked Blair.

Blair shook her head. "I'm not in school. My mama teaches me."

"As soon as Sara Beth finishes her food, you must continue with your lessons," Melinda told her daughter. "And Sara Beth, I will need you to sweep the floor and tidy all the shelves."

"Yes, M'am," Marty agreed.

Marty wished that she could have lessons, too. She wanted to an education. She finished eating her food and cleaned up as Blair showed her where to put the dishes after having eaten. Then she found the broom and started to sweep the floor meticulously like she had done at Miss Priscilla's. This time it was different. She hoped she would find time to make some friends when she wasn't working.

After the floor was swept and the shelves were tidied, Melinda told Marty she was doing an excellent job. She gave Marty a little pat on the head. "I will show you where you can clean up for the night," she said. "It's getting late, and we are about to close the shoppe."

"Thank you, Miss Melinda," Marty said, extremely happy that Melinda was kind and cheerful, just like Mrs. Mendalhall had been. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all. She liked being on her own. She hoped she could make friends with Blair. After they became friends, maybe Blair would let Marty read her books.

"Come with me, Sara Beth," Melinda said, leading Marty to the washroom. Marty was shown a fresh basin of water she could use to wash up for dinner.

"After you get cleaned up, come into the kitchen for the evening meal," said Melinda.

"Thank you, Miss Melinda," Marty said politely. Her parents had taught her to always be courteous and to remember her manners.

After she had washed her face and hands, she entered the kitchen just like Miss Melinda had asked her to for the evening meal. It was so nice to be somewhere that was not that awful place she had just escaped.

"Sara Beth, would you please say the blessing?" Melinda asked as soon as they had all sat down at the table. A small feast had been laid out before them, consisting of pork roast, buttered vegetables and freshly baked bread. There was even apple pastries for desert. It looked and smelled absolutely delicious.

Marty hesitated. She hadn't said a blessing over a meal since her parents had died. Her mother and father had always taken her to church. They had taught her about God and all His blessings. Marty knew it was a blessing that she now had a nice place to stay and that Miss Melinda was kind to her.

"Dear God, thank you for this food we are about to receive," Marty spoke up as she folded her little hands in prayer. "And thank you for bringing me here to Miss Melinda and her daughter Blair. I know I will be much happier here in this nice place. Thank you for your blessings, God. Amen."

"Amen," echoed Melinda and Blair's voices.

After a nice dinner, Melinda served the apple pastries. Marty enjoyed every bite. After eating dessert, Marty was feeling stuffed. "Time for bed," Melinda announced. "Blair, please show Sara Beth to the spare bed in the store room."

"Yes, Mother," Blair agreed.

"Good night," said Marty as she sat down on her little bed in the store room. After Blair had left, Marty opened up her suitcase and withdrew her precious doll.  
She cradled her doll close as she whispered. "Told you we'd be okay, Sara Beth. You and me; we're going to be just fine."


	16. On My Own

**On My Own**

Marty was just starting to become friends with Blair. She had been doing her best to keep up with all the duties at the shoppe. She would get up early and get her day started with Miss Melinda and Blair. She preformed her duties of cleaning. She kept things neat in the store all day long til late into the evening when it was closing time.

Sometimes Marty listened when Miss Melinda taught Blair her lessons. She wanted to learn so badly. She wanted to try writing the numbers and adding and subtracting, but she had work to do around the shoppe. She really wished she could sit and read books all day like Blair often did. She wished she could just be an ordinary little girl. She didn't want to have to work all the time in the shoppe. She worked long hours. She did her best, but she could hardly keep up.

One day the door of the shoppe opened as a woman breezed in. "Melinda, are you here?!" a voice called out as the woman entered and nearly tripped over Marty.

Marty looked up to to see a tall woman with dark curly hair and an angry face. "Who in the world are you?" the woman demanded.

"I- I'm Sara Beth," Marty said meekly.

"WHAT are you doing in my store?" demanded the woman. "I am the store owner, Dorian Lord. Where is my sister Melinda?"

"I work here," Marty stated. "Miss Melinda ... hired me."

"Ex-cuuuse me!" Dorian said. "Hired you?"

"Yes, M'am, she hired me," Marty repeated.

Dorian made a sound of disgust. "Melinda!" she hollered.

"Ohhh please don't yell. Blair is having her lessons. Could I help you?" Marty asked, hoping that Miss Lord would stop yelling.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do!" Dorian exploded. "Who are you anyway- telling ME what to do?! I own this place!"

Just then Melinda stepped into the shoppe. "Dorian, why are you yelling?" Melinda asked calmly. "What is wrong?"

"I heard you all the way from the backroom. I was helping Blair with her lessons," Melinda explained. "What has you all upset?"

"She needs to go!" Dorian exclaimed, pointing at Marty. "She's rude and bossy."

"Sara Beth's a nice girl, Aunt Dorian," Blair spoke up as she entered the room. "She helps Mother here in the shoppe and we play together."

"I don't care!" Dorian cried. "This is MY shoppe. I own it. And I say she goes."

"Dorian, have a heart," said Melinda.

Dorian just shook her head. "Get your things and go," she said coldly to Marty.

"But she doesn't have any food... and no place to stay," said Blair sadly. She didn't want her new friend to go.

"That's not our problem; you don't feed every stray cat you meet," Dorian snapped.

She glared at Marty. "Now leave - at once," she ordered. She was not about to argue.

Marty looked from both Blair and Melinda, but neither one said another word. She knew that Dorian had the final say in this, so all she could do was go gather her things. She went to the store room and placed Sara Beth back into her suitcase. She tried not to cry as she finished packing.

_Where would she go? What would she do?_

Marty walked out of the store, things in hand. She didn't even stop to say goodbye to Miss Melinda and Blair, though she wished had. Now she had lost yet another friend. It was so unfair! She hurried away from the shoppe and down the street.

_What would she eat now? Where would she get money?_

Feeling all alone and miserable, Marty headed toward the park. She just had to find another job. She could never go back to Miss Priscilla's Boarding School or to her mean Aunt Kiki. Her suitcase in hand, Marty arrived at the park. She sat down on a park bench and tried not to cry. She willed the tears not to come as she watched the children happily playing with their parents nearby. She wanted someone to love her, too.

_Why doesn't anyone want me? What do I have to do for them to want me?_

Marty sniffled a little bit, the tears falling freely now. She was scared and alone.

_How am I going to make it alone like this?_

She had wanted to go to Heaven to be with her mommy and daddy, but it was so hard. No one seemed to know how to get there, and so many had been cruel to her along her journey.

Knowing she could never return to where she had been, Marty wandered the streets, living on scraps of food she could find, sometimes begging for pennies. The nights were hardest. She didn't have a safe place to sleep. She was barely getting by.

The days kept going by and the routine was the same for her, begging for money to eat and survive. She would sleep on a bench or sidewalk somewhere. It was horrible, and nothing made her feel safe. Barely anyone would speak to her except those people who gave her spare coins once and awhile. Sometimes she'd receive a few murmurs of 'how sad.'

Another year had passed. Marty was now nine. Despite her best efforts, she hadn't been able to find another job. She was living all alone, and her heart was broken.

All Marty seemed to have was her dear Sara Beth, her precious doll, the only tangible link she had to her previous life and her parents. Then one day the unthinkable happened. Sara Beth was taken. Her only remaining friend was in peril.


	17. The Protector

**The Protector**

Marty watched in fear. Some older boys had snatched Sara Beth from her arms. They were laughing as they tossed her back and forth. They were acting like it was a game of some kind.

"No please!" Marty cried out. "Give her back to me! Please!"

"You're not going to get her back," said the leader of the boys, a burly teen by the name of Zach.

The boys were tossing poor Sara Beth around like a hot potato. All the while, Marty was begging for them to stop. "She's my doll," Marty implored. "My mommy and daddy gave her to me for my fifth birthday!"

The boys snickered as they continued to play the game with the doll. "She looks ugly," one laughed.

"Ooohhh poor mommy's baby," Zach said cruely.

"Please! Just stop. She's all I have left!" Marty whimpered as hot tears squeezed out of her eyes.

One of the boys threw Sara Beth out into the street. She hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Marty ran to grab her beloved doll, but the boy named Zach swiped her up. He was ready to throw Sara Beth again when another boy intervened.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked the newcomer, who seemed to have arrived from out of nowhere. "Give the little girl back her doll."

Zach held tight to Sara Beth as he glared at the boy coming to Marty's defense. "What's it to you?" he challenged.

Marty looked at Sara Beth in Zach's grip as she desperately tried not to cry.

"I said give her the doll back," the boy repeated.

"What are you gonna do?" Zach taunted. "Make me?"

The other boys laughed; they didn't think that anyone would go up against Zach. He was the biggest bully in the neighborhood.

"If you don't give her that doll back in five seconds, I am going to punch you," the boy threatened.

Suddenly, Zach looked scared. He knew that the other boy meant it. Zach had been in a lot of scrapes, but this new kid looked like he might do some serious damage. Zach didn't want to go home with a bloody nose.

"Give it back now," the boy insisted. Zach had no other choice to comply.

"Here, cry-baby," he said, reluctantly tossing the doll to Marty.

She scrambled for Sara Beth. She clutched her doll and hugged her. As she stared down at Sara Beth, she realized her beautiful face had been marred. It was so sad. Poor Sara Beth.

Gently Marty traced the crack on Sara's Beth's face. To her, her doll was still just as lovely despite her shattered cheek.

"Thank you," Marty said, looking at the boy who had helped her. Realizing they were defeated, the other boys and Zach were walking away.

"You're welcome," the boy answered as he gave her a smile.

"What- what's your name?" Marty asked cautiously. She hadn't talked to the other kids on the streets, not much anyway. Most seemed almost feral. Marty didn't fit in somehow. She was too civilized, and she was afraid of the others. This boy, the one who saved Sara Beth, seemed different. He had kind eyes. He didn't seem to act out of desperation. Although his clothes were dirty and he was clearly a boy of the streets, he seemed wise beyond his years. Something drew Marty to him, almost immediately. It was as if they were somehow connected.

"I'm Todd," he said. "Is your doll okay?"

"She's cracked a little," she said, showing him Sara Beth's injured face. "But she'll be alright. Thank you for saving her."

Todd nodded, then he turned on his heel. He made a move to walk away, but Marty followed him. "Wait!" she called out.

She rushed to catch up with Todd. "Where- Where are you going?" Marty asked.

Todd turned to look at the girl following him. He was almost a head taller than her. Used to being on his own, he didn't tend to hang out with other kids. It wasn't his style. "No where," he said, frowning. "Don't you have somewhere you have to go?"

She shook her head, looking miserable. Now that she had met someone who actually paid her some attention and had been her savior, she didn't want him to leave so quickly. "Perhaps we could be friends," she said in an almost-whisper.

Todd shrugged. He didn't know if he should let himself get attached to anyone, but there was something about her.

"Please?" Marty asked quietly. "I have no one. No Mommy, no Daddy. I have no where to go." She didn't mean to sound so desperate but she just wanted a friend, someone to be around, someone she could to talk to.

"Well, maybe you could hang out with me... for awhile," Todd said cautiously. She looked so sad as though she was about to cry. Ever since helping Michelle, Todd had a soft spot for adorable little girls; that is why he stopped to help her in the first place when Zach and the others had taken her doll.

"Where would you like to go? What would you like to do?" Todd questioned.

Marty perked up, not feeling as sad all the sudden. Todd was going to be her friend! She was sure of it!

"I'm hungry," she told him softly. "I haven't eaten in a long time."

"Come on," Todd said nodding his head. "We'll see how much we can earn," He was actually feeling hungry himself. He hadn't eaten in awhile.

Marty followed Todd to the park which was one of his favorite places to beg. He stood on a busy sidewalk as many people passed. "Let's make it a contest," Todd said. "We'll see who can earn the most pennies... Then when we are finished, we'll use whatever we earn to buy ourselves some food."

Marty nodded. It sounded like a fun challenge. She hoped they earned enough to buy a hot meal. She was really hungry; she couldn't remember when she had eaten her last meal.

As people were coming through the park or passing by them, the two young children were asking for pennies.  
"Pennies please?" Marty asked sweetly to a mother and daughter who were walking on the sidewalk.

Sadly, most of the people turned up their noses at them. Very few stopped. The afternoon wore on and so far, Marty only had three pennies. Todd was faring just a little better, because he had four. It was starting to get late, almost dark, and Todd knew they had to hurry to find their food and shelter for the evening. It wasn't safe to be out wandering after dark.

"I haven't eaten all day, Mister," Todd said to a wealthy businessman. "Please, could you spare some coins?"

The man reached into his pocket and fished out a shiny new dime. He placed it in Todd's grubby hand. "Thank you so much!" Todd said with an immense smile. They had more than enough now to buy a meal.

"We have seventeen cents," Todd said as they walked through the park. "We should get something warm and tasty, then find shelter for the night."

Marty's tummy was making funny noises. "I'm so hungry," she said. "I hope we find something yummy." She was so happy that they had managed to earn seventeen cents.

Todd stopped at a food cart. He purchased a small bag of peanuts, two apples, and large salted pretzel. There was nothing left over after buying the items. Not even a single penny. "That looks so good," Marty said as she and Todd walked over to a park bench to enjoy their meal. It wasn't much, but it would do for awhile. They ate every last crumb, then they went to the water fountain for a long drink of water.

"Thank you for sharing the food with me," Marty said. "You earned the dime and four pennies. I only earned three. All I could have gotten was an apple."

"I couldn't let you eat just the apple; you'd be starving," Todd explained. He felt the need to take care Marty; he wasn't sure where this need was coming from, but he knew he had to look after her.

Marty gave him a smile. "Well, thank you," she said. "Hopefully I can earn more tomorrow."

"Yeah, we'll be alright," Todd said. "Let's go find a place to sleep."

He took Marty's hand and began leading her away from the park. They were lucky; the temperature was warmer tonight. They could sleep soundly, knowing they wouldn't freeze. Todd had purchased a blanket weeks ago from a shoppe. It was old and dirty, but it was all he had to keep him warm at night. He was willing to share it with Marty.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a huge weeping willow tree right beside a small pond. "Is this where you sleep?" Marty asked.

Todd was getting comfortable on the ground. He had piled up some leaves under the tree. He had been coming to this location the past several nights.

"It's peaceful," said Todd. "And there is water nearby."

"I like it," said Marty as she lay down next to Todd. He covered them both with the blanket.

"Let's try to get some sleep; you'll be safe here," Todd promised her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thank you for being my friend," Marty said softly as she settled down.

"Go to sleep," Todd said into the near-darkness. With a full belly, the two went to sleep. They slumbered side by side, sheltered beneath a weeping willow tree.


	18. The Stars

**The Stars**

The weeks passed and Marty was always with Todd. He looked after her. When she was cold, he kept her warm. When she was hungry, he brought her nourishing food. When she was scared, he held her and comforted her. She trusted him and one day she hoped she would have the courage to tell him her deepest, darkest secrets.

Todd had secrets, too... and he hadn't shared them with anybody. He was afraid he'd be sent back to New York with his mother or be forced to get on the train to Llanview to live with his aunt and uncle. If anyone asked, he claimed he was an orphan. Everyone thought his parents had taken sick and died. He didn't tell them the awful truth... that he was unworthy and unloved.

"Todd, do you think one day we won't have to live on the streets?" Marty asked him. It was one of her big wishes to live with a family again; people who would love her and care for her.

Todd was sitting by the pond, washing their clothing in the cool, clean water. Every few days, they washed out their clothes. They didn't want to be dirty all the time. Sometimes at night, they'd take baths in the little pond. It was getting colder, so they didn't like to bathe that often now. Sometimes they only washed their face and hands. Marty missed a nice, hot bath.

Todd shrugged as he wrung out Marty's sweater and hung it in a tree to dry. She was wearing her bloomers and one of his old shirts. Her hair was a tangled blond mess of curls. They didn't even have a hairbrush, so they had to comb it out with their fingers.

"Someday I will be a grown up," said Todd. "And I will get a real job... and a house to live in."

"Can I live there with you?" Marty asked.

Todd seemed startled by such a question. "You'll grow up one day, too, and some guy will come and take you away," he told her. " You won't have to worry about having a house."

Marty thought about the story she had read where the prince lived with the princess in the crystal castle after slaying the evil dragon. She had always thought of Aunt Kiki as the awful dragon, but now she was starting to think of Todd as the prince. She blushed and a little giggle escaped her lips.

"I don't want some guy to take me away," Marty stated. "I want to stay with you."

Todd smiled gently. "We'll just have to wait and see." That was all that he could say. He had no idea what she would want by the time that she grew up, because by then she might want someone to take her away.

Marty reached for Sara Beth who was lying beneath the blanket where she and Todd slept. "Sara Beth wants to stay with you, too," she told him. "You saved her from the mean boys, so now she wants to stay with you FOREVER."

Todd nodded, playing along. "Why don't you and Sara Beth stay here and finish washing the clothes? I'll go out and get us some breakfast," he proposed.

"Okay," Marty agreed. "I'll do a good job."

"I know you will," he said before he left in search of breakfast.

Marty continued the job of washing their clothes, wringing out the water and hanging the items up to dry. She worked diligently, doing a really good job just like she had the sheets at Miss Priscilla's.

Soon all their clothing was clean and hanging in the tree to dry. She tidied up their sleeping place and placed Sara Beth in her suitcase. When Todd came back, she was sitting next to the pond.

Todd handed her a mug of hot coffee. "It's good," Marty said as she took a tiny sip. It was very hot. It burned her tongue a little, but it tasted yummy and sweet. Todd knew she liked it with cream and sugar. After a couple of drinks, she handed the steaming mug to Todd. The coffee was delicious. It kept them warm.

Todd sit down next to Marty, withdrawing two sweet rolls from a brown paper bag. They were huge and covered with icing. "They look so good," Marty said.

"Eat slowly, Marty," Todd said, seeing her gobble up the food. They were hungry so often that she tended to inhale her meals. Todd wanted her savor every bite. He didn't know when they'd have enough coins to eat again. This food might be the last they'd have for awhile.

She ate slowly and after awhile she looked at Todd. "Can I tell you a secret?" she finally asked him. She was afraid to tell anyone, but she knew that she could trust Todd.

Todd paused before taking another taste of his sweet roll. "Sure, you can tell me later," he said. "How about tonight?" He thought he could trust her enough that he could tell her his secrets, too.

Marty liked the idea of that. She'd tell him tonight. "Okay," she agreed." I will tell you at bed-time."

She hoped he wouldn't laugh at her when he found out her secret or make her feel bad about it. She wanted to tell him though, because after all he was the only person that she could count on now.

Todd nodded. "As soon as our clothes are dry, let's go to the park," Todd suggested. "We can see how many coins we can earn."

"Alright. I hope we get enough for a really nice dinner. I'm hungry again."

Marty had just devoured her sweet roll and already she was hungry. There was never enough food to go around. Todd too hoped they earned enough for a small feast. Just like Marty, he was starved.

By the time their clothes had finished drying, the two kids had gotten dressed. They were walking to the park together. Marty could only think about food and more food; she hoped to be able to keep her tummy from grumbling till dinner-time.

They arrived at the park and began their usual begging routine. They stayed till it was almost dark, asking the people in the park for any coins they could spare. By evening, they had earned a whole 25 cents. Todd was ecstatic. They'd have enough for dinner and breakfast!

Todd went to purchase some food from a vendor before they returned to their usual sleeping spot. "I will have 2 oranges, a bag of peanuts, and 2 slices of bread," said Todd.

"That will be 15 cents," said the vendor.

Todd counted out the coins carefully and paid for their items. "Dinner is served," said Todd as he handed over the meal to Marty.

Marty smiled as Todd gave her the food. She was absolutely starving. They had worked all day for this meal. Begging was very hard work; yet there were times that despite their best efforts, they didn't get enough to eat.

Marty sat with Todd and enjoyed the food, slowly this time, starting with the orange. It tasted so good! It was so fresh and succulent. This orange actually better than the awful food at Miss Priscilla's.

"This food is yummy, Todd," Marty said appreciatively. "We work so good together... as a team."

"We sure do," Todd agreed as he was munching on some peanuts. They were warm and salty.

Marty tried the bread. It was so delicious. It was covered in honey butter. Marty savored every morsel, eating slowly as Todd had gently warned her. When the last crumb was gone, Marty licked her fingers.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Marty told him as she lay down on the grass beside him. Todd was still eating his peanuts.

Todd nibbled on the last peanut. His stomach was no longer rumbling. He thought he could get a good night's sleep. "We better head back to our tree," he urged, taking Marty's hand into his. "It will be dark soon."

Bad men came out after dark. Todd and Marty needed to get to a safe place. When the sun went down, it would get chilly. They'd need their warm blanket.

Marty nodded. "Okay," she said, sitting up. She got to her feet so she could walk with Todd back to their tree.

Todd threw their garbage into a nearby receptacle. As the sun was sinking slowly in the sky, he and Marty made their way through the park toward the pond and their weeping willow tree. Hidden under the leaves were their suitcases. Inside was their extra clothes and the warm blanket. Todd withdrew the blanket. He set up their bed upon the ground. Marty retrieved Sara Beth and lay down under the tree next to Todd.

Todd lay down beside her, getting settled. When he looked up into the sky, he saw stars sparkling. "Hey look," he said with a smile. "Do you see that, Marty?"

Marty raised her eyes to the heavens, gazing upon the beauty of a hundred stars. They looked like twinkling jewels. "I see them," she said to Todd. "They are amazing."

Todd pulled her closer to keep her warm. "Remember you said you had a secret," he said softly.

"Yes," she said. "I want to tell you... but what if you don't believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" he asked with surprise. She didn't seem like the type who would lie, so he had no reason to not believe whatever it was that she was going to tell him.

"Because it's really, really bad," she said in a soft little whisper.

For a minute, Todd thought Marty was going to cry. He hugged her, trying to comfort her. "I'll always believe you," he said. "Tell me your secret."

Marty took a deep breath and then just let it all out. She had been holding in her secrets so long. It was time to tell Todd everything about her life.


	19. The Truth

**The Truth**

"My mommy and daddy died," she said in an aching whisper. "My Aunt Kiki came, but she was mean... just like the evil dragon in the stories."

"What stories?" asked Todd.

"The one about the princess in the crystal castle."

"I haven't read those stories," said Todd. "Go on."

"I tried to make Aunt Kiki leave but instead she sent me far away. She said I was bad and needed to go to school," Marty explained. "At the school, the girls were mean. They called me names. They got me in trouble. Then I got locked in the 'bad room.' It was scary in there."

"What happened next?" asked Todd.

"Then my birthday came and Aunt Kiki came to school. I wanted to celebrate my birthday with her," Marty continued. "I thought it would be a nice time, but it was awful. My aunt was so mean to me. She's just like an evil dragon."

Marty was crying. She was softly sobbing on Todd's shoulder.

Todd hugged Marty. "It's okay," he said softly. "It's okay. She's not here now."

"She said... she said..." Marty was crying so it was difficult to get the words out. "She said she was going to leave me on somebody's doorstep."

"Ohhh I hate her, Todd... I hate her. And I don't ever want to go back there!" Marty said sadly.

"You'll never have to go back there," Todd promised. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he was definitely going to find a way to protect Marty.

"I want to stay with you," Marty whispered. "Promise you'll never tell what I just told you?"

"I promise... but there is something I have to tell you," said Todd. "I have a secret, too."

"Do you have a mean aunt like mine?" Marty asked.

"No...but I guess it's almost the same thing," Todd said as he prepared to tell Marty his story.

"I won't tell your secret to anybody," Marty told him.

Todd began to speak, his voice quiet as his heart broke anew. "My mother didn't love me. She sent me away," he said sadly. "She kept my twin brother and my sister, and she put me on a train. I was supposed to go live with my aunt and uncle, but I ran away, too... just like you."

"Are your aunt and uncle mean?" Marty asked quietly.

"I don't know," Todd said honestly. "I have never met them. All I know is that they couldn't have a kid of their own... so my mom decided I had to go live with them. I didn't want to go. I would rather be on my own."

"I was on the train on the way to meet them," explained Todd. "But I just got off. I'm glad I did... or I wouldn't have found you."

"I'm glad you got off that train, too," Marty said sweetly. "I don't know what I would do if I hadn't have met you. I'd be lost without you, Todd."

Todd wondered why up till now, no one had loved him. "My mom doesn't even miss me," he said with sorrow in his voice. "She loved Victor best. I was just Todd... and I was unwanted."

He knew that Marty needed him. She didn't want him to go away, so he felt suddenly loved and wanted. It was the best feeling in the world.

"I'd miss you if you went away," Marty said softly. "I'd be very sad and scared." She didn't know why his mommy didn't love him; he knew a lot so he had to be smart. "I've never had any brothers or sisters, so I don't know how that is supposed to work, but it's not fair that she liked your brother best."

"I didn't think it was fair either," said Todd. "I think I am better off without her though. She never cared about me anyway."

"You're never going to be alone, Marty," said Todd. "I'm going to be with you forever." When he made that promise in that moment, he meant it, with all his heart and soul.

He kissed her on the cheek. "Get some sleep," he said.

Marty was so happy to hear that, she couldn't help but smile. "Okay," she said she was feeling a little bit tired anyway.

"Good night, Todd," she said softly. She drifted off to sleep under a blanket of stars.


	20. Winter

**Winter**

Ever since their talk under the stars, Marty and Todd were closer than ever. The two were inseparable. Although they had little money and no home to call their own, they were reasonably happy because they had each other. Marty knew she'd never make it without Todd. He was the one who kept her going, even when she wanted to give up.

The winter of 1895 was particularly difficult one. Freezing temperatures came early. Snow began to fall in late November. The earth was blanketed in a sheet of ice. Todd and Marty were struggling to stay warm. With no coat or mittens, their bodies were shivering.

"I'll find somewhere safe for us," he told Marty. "Come on." He couldn't let her stay outside with the freezing temperatures. He needed to find somewhere that was safe.

Marty hoped that Todd would find them a warm, safe place to stay. She was so cold. She carried her suitcase and Todd carried his. Even their blanket wouldn't be enough to keep them warm. There was no way they could sleep outside... at least not tonight.

They walked for what seemed like miles and miles until Todd spotted a building. It looked very old. It didn't look like anyone was using it for anything, so he led Marty over to it. They were able to find a way into the building through an open window. Todd went in first. He had Marty hand their suitcases to him. Then he helped Marty through the window.

Once they had climbed inside, they began to look around. They discovered that it was an old apartment building. "It smells like diapers and spoiled onions in here," Marty complained.

Despite the smell, it really wasn't all that bad. There were plenty of rooms. Some had abandoned items in them. Todd was surprised to find a nice, comfy feather bed. Someone had left it behind. He spread out the blanket and began to tidy up their new "home."

It wasn't the best of accommodations, but at least they had found shelter from the freezing wind. Marty was looking around as well. There were so many treasures to explore. To her, it was just like Christmas.

"It will give us shelter and warmth," he said, after setting up a nice place for them to sleep on.

Marty watched as Todd was making their bed. There was stove in the room and if they had firewood, perhaps they could stay warm. Marty was so cold. "Maybe we could use some of this old furniture for firewood for the stove," suggested Marty.

As she was sifting through the rubble in the old apartment building, she discovered an old pot. She showed it to Todd. "If we clean this up, maybe we could use it for cooking," said Marty.

"I don't know how to cook," Todd admitted. "We will see what furniture we can save and what we don't want, we could use as fire wood to keep warm."

"I don't know how to cook either. Maybe we can learn," said Marty. "I saw Mrs. Mendalhall, our housekeeper cooking many times. She just threw stuff into the pot."

"We have to be careful. Fire can be dangerous... and we don't want to burn ourselves," warned Todd. "Let's go see what furniture we can break up for firewood. I have a couple of matches. Maybe we can be warm tonight."

"Okay. We'll be careful. Have you ever built a fire?" she asked.

Todd shook his head. "No, but I watched my mom," Todd stated. "It shouldn't be that hard."

He looked around and found a couple of broken wooden chairs. The wood was already splintered. It was fairly easy to break the wood down into smaller pieces that would fit into the stove.

Marty watched as Todd strained to break down the old chairs. The wood snapped and soon there was a small pile of broken pieces. "You did a good job with that, Todd," Marty said.

"Thanks," said Todd as he gathered up the wood and headed over to the stove. He stuffed some wood inside and fumbled around for his matches.

Marty hoped they could get warm soon. Her fingers and toes were freezing. She waited, watching as Todd worked to build the fire.

Todd put a piece of newspaper into the stove with the broken up pieces of wood. He struck a match and set the newspaper on fire. After a few moments the flame caught on and the wood began to burn. Todd shut the stove and waited for the room to begin to heat up.

"We'll be warm in no time," he said to Marty. "I think we should get some sleep. In the morning, I can go out to get food."

She nodded. "I am sleepy," she admitted. "That bed looks comfy." Todd had made their new home so cozy.

"Let's get some rest," said Todd. He crawled into bed and waited for her to join him. After she laid down, he covered them both with their only blanket.

"Good night," Todd said.


	21. Days of Cold

**Days of Cold **

The days passed and all of them were frigid. The nights were long as they huddled to keep warm.

Marty lay beside Todd one night after they had eaten. "I sometimes think about when I'm older; when we'll be older," she stated.

"What do you think about?" Todd asked as they lay on the mattress together. As the night wore on, the air grew colder. It was going to be another long night.

"When we grow up, I want you to marry me," she stated. She was completely serious.

"What?" Todd asked, a little bit surprised.

"I want you to promise me that we will always be together forever and that you'll marry me when we grow up," Marty repeated.

Todd thought about what she was proposing. He didn't want to make promises he could not keep, but Marty was so hopeful and insistent. She squeezed his hand, prompting him to answer.

"Alright," he agreed softly. "When we grow up, we'll get married."

"I love you, Todd," she said softly. Tenderly she kissed his cheek. His skin tingled where she kissed him.

"I love you, too."

Todd had never said those words to another person before, but saying them to Marty felt good. He did love her. He loved her so much; he'd do anything for her. He'd make any sacrifice... and soon Todd would have to make the biggest sacrifice of all.

The relentless cold did not leave them. Todd did all the begging and shopping for groceries. He didn't want Marty out in the cold. And when he didn't earn enough begging on the streets, he had to do the unthinkable. He dug through trashcans, looking for something to eat. He would do whatever he had to do so he and Marty could survive.

Then came that sad, fateful day when there was no more furniture to burn. The apartment building became bitter cold. Todd tried to keep Marty warm with his own body heat, but he was failing.

Marty was sick. The extreme cold was effecting her, plus a lack of nutrition. "Todd, are we going to die?" Marty whispered.

If she died, she could see Mommy and Daddy again. Marty believed she'd become an angel. As much as she wanted to see her parents, she didn't want to leave Todd. She clung to him, not wanting to let him go.

Earlier in the day while Todd had been out searching for food, he had came across a notice advertising the departure of the Orphan Train. At the time, he hadn't thought much about it, but now that there wasn't much to eat, and Marty was getting sick. Todd knew what he had to do.

"We won't die, Marty," he said softly as he held her body against his. "I know what will save you."

"Heaven?" Marty asked hopefully.

"No," Todd said, shaking his head. "I don't want you to die."

He didn't know how to take care of Marty now that she was sick. She had a hacking cough accompanied by a low grade fever.

"I am going to get you help, Marty. You're going to be okay."

"Todd," she said as she clung to his hand. "Don't leave me."

"I need to get you help," he said. "You need to get well. You'll be safe here; I won't be gone long."

Tears slid down Marty's cheeks as Todd walked away. She was miserable, huddled in the blanket. She was so sick that she was having trouble breathing. With every cough, it felt like her throat was aflame. She called for Todd hoarsely, but he didn't come back.

Todd left their building and walked and walked. He walked some more till he was back to where he had seen the sign earlier in the day. He stood before it to read it carefully.

"Orphan Train" was written in bold black letters. Todd squinted to read the rest of the tiny words.

The sign said that homeless children were going to be leaving on an orphan train headed west. He read the date as his eyes widened. The train was leaving in about a week! He had to get Marty on that train!

She deserved a home and a family. He was going to help her get one. She was sick, cold, and hungry. He couldn't watch her suffer anymore. She couldn't stay in the abandoned apartment building a moment longer. Until that train left, he would take her to the one safe place he knew.

Rushing back to the old apartment building, he appeared at Marty's side. He wrapped their only blanket around her. He hoped that it would be enough to keep her warm.

"We're leaving," he told her. He helped her to her feet and grabbed her suitcase. He knew it was a long walk to the Children's Home.

Marty whimpered. She didn't want to go anywhere. Todd had bundled her up in the blanket and helped her outside into the snow. "It's so cold," Marty said. "I need Sara Beth."

"She's in the suitcase. Come on, Marty," Todd encouraged, tugging on her hand. "I have to get you somewhere safe."

Marty followed, complaining with every step. "Why are we leaving? I don't want to go," she said.

"You're sick," Todd reminded. "I promised I was going to take care of you, so that's what I have to do."

Todd had to harden his heart, knowing what he had to do. He kept telling himself it was for her own good; he was doing it to protect her.

After walking several blocks, they arrived at their destination. "Where are we?" Marty asked as she stared at the huge brick building. It looked too much like Miss Priscilla's and it scared her.

"You'll be safe here," Todd said when they reached the front steps.

"I don't want to go!" Marty cried out, but Todd tugged her up to the door. When he knocked, a woman in a long black dress answered.

"Can I help you, young man?" she asked.

"This is Marty. Her parents died... and she- she has nowhere to go," Todd stated. "She's sick."

"Come on in out of the cold," the woman offered.

"Marty, go on," Todd said gently.

"No! No! You promised me!" Marty cried. She was frightened as she clung to him.

"I am sorry, Marty, but this is for the best," Todd tried to tell her. "These people will help you... and take care of you. They will take you somewhere safe. And you can get a new mommy and daddy."

"But I only want you," Marty sobbed. "Please, Todd. Don't leave me here! PLEASE!"

Tears were falling down Todd's cheeks as he tried to explain to her. "You have to go, Marty. Please be strong for me. Be a good girl, okay?" he said in a choking voice. Please... just be a good girl."

Seeing her tears broke his heart, but he couldn't keep Marty with him, not when she was sick. Not when she deserved a home and a family.

He kissed her cheek really fast, then he was off, running out the door and down the street. He knew she couldn't follow him. She was too weak from being sick.

"Are you okay, little girl?" the woman from the Children's Home asked when she saw Marty collapse on the rug.

She was clutching her chest. Her little heart had broken. "He's the only one who ever loved me, besides my parents and Mrs. Mendalhall," Marty whispered. "Now he's gone... _gone._ He left me, too."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series goes on hiatus after only one more chapter. I need to find some quiet time to myself so I can continue plotting it, then the story can resume. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!


	22. Broken Hearts

**Broken Hearts**

The children had only a week to prepare for their departure on the orphan train. Marty had listlessly begun to do as she was told for preparation, but she still did not want to go. She thought about saying she was still sick, but she feared what they would do to her if she lied.

All of the children had baths. They were given clean clothes which consisted of three outfits and undergarments. Marty was given a new pretty blue dress. Her hair was brushed until it sparkled and she was given silk ribbons for her hair. Miss March, the lady who worked at the Children's Home, washed Sara Beth's clothes and mended them. She cleaned and re-braided Sara Beth's yarn hair so Sara Beth would be ready for the trip, but Marty still did not want to go. All she could do was stare off sadly into space, missing Todd.

Why had he left her? She hated it. She hated that he had just dropped her off at the Children's home; not that she didn't like Miss March. Honestly, Miss March was very kind and had been nothing but nice to Marty and Sara Beth. But she wasn't Todd. He had been her everything. She had trusted him with her secrets, but he had just left her. Mommy, Daddy, Mrs. Mendalhall, and Todd, the ones she loved the most, had just left her. It wasn't fair!

She wasn't getting on that train! She wasn't going! She wanted to go back to Todd, but she knew she couldn't find him. The apartment building where they had lived was many blocks away and it was freezing outside. Marty didn't even have a coat. She had no other choice but to get on the train with Miss March and the other children.

"Dear God," Marty said softly as she folded her little hands in prayer. "Please let me and Sara Beth get what we want." She still hoped for Todd. She prayed that he would one day find her again.

At that point, that's all she had; that tiny scrap of hope that one day, she would be reunited with Todd. She loved him...and he loved her, too. He had told her that he loved her. Love was forever. As long as there was love, she had hope in her heart.

The day came when all of the children were going to board the orphan train. They were travelling to two different cities in hopes they would be adopted. It was going to be a long journey and most of the children were excited, but some of them were scared.

Marty was neither of those things; she was just sad. If she left Boston, she was leaving Todd. She never wanted that. She had wanted to stay with him forever. At the station she stood in line with the other kids, and she just felt so sad. She had a suitcase and Sara Beth clutched in her arms. This was it; she was going to be getting on that train.

"Come along, Marty ~ dear," said Miss March as she took Marty's hand. "We can't miss the train."

Marty stepped on the train with Miss March and the other children. Everyone was scrambling to find their seats. Marty just stared out the window, looking forlorn.

"Good bye, Todd," Marty said sadly. She placed her hand on the window, staring outside of the train with her blue eyes clouded with sorrow.

The train conductor called out, "All Aboard!"

A few more people rushed up to the platform. At the last minute, they were trying to get on the train. One little boy pushed his way through the crowd, but he didn't have a ticket. "I am supposed to get on the orphan train!" the child insisted.

Miss March came forward, thinking that one of the children had gotten separated from the others in her care. She spoke to the train conductor and the boy was allowed to board the train.

Marty wasn't watching when Miss March came down the aisle. She was still looking out the window, thinking of Todd. Suddenly, the train lurched, and they were off. Marty's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Marty, I am here," she heard a voice say.

She looked up to see Todd.

"Todd!" Marty squealed. Her blue eyes went wide. "You're here?"

Todd nodded. "I couldn't leave you," he said. He reached for her, hugging her so tight. ""I can't say goodbye to you, so I'm going along. We'll go on the orphan train together."

"But.. but..." Marty stuttered.

"Our first stop is Llanview, Pennsylvania. My uncle lives in Llanview. I'm going to find him," Todd stated.

"Maybe I will find a home in Llanview with parents who will love me, too," Marty spoke hopefully.

"You deserve a good home," Todd said.

"Sit down, children. It's going to be a long ride," said Miss March.

Marty sit down next to Todd, holding his hand. She was so happy now. She was wearing her new, pretty blue dress. She and Sara Beth were going to Llanview to look for a new home. Todd was going, too. She was able to smile again.

Their greatest adventures were yet to come...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story is going on hiatus for awhile now... not sure how long, but I need to plot more of it, so that is all I have for now. I appreciate all the reviews. I loved reading and receiving them. I will try to get this plotted as soon as I can, but my schedule will be very hectic this coming week; then the week after, I have a lot to deal with concerning my son. Thanks again!


	23. Together Again

**Together Again**

Todd and Marty traveled on the Orphan Train with the other children. They weren't sure how long it would take for them to arrive in Llanview. It was a very long trip and many of the children were getting restless. "Will we be there soon, Todd?" Marty asked as they sat on the seat, holding hands. Her blonde head was resting on his shoulder. Her blue eyes were full of wonder and innocence. Todd could get lost in them. He was so happy that he had gotten on the train and that now, they were back together.

"I'm not sure," Todd told her honestly. "I hope it's not a very long way... but I don't think that we are even half-way there."

"I'm getting hungry," Marty said softly. "And I need to go potty." She whispered the last part, because she was a little bit embarrassed. It wasn't very lady-like to squirm in her seat, but she had to go so badly.

"We should be eating soon I hope," Todd told her. "We will hopefully have to make a stop soon to eat and have a potty break." He really did hope that was true.

Marty was practically dancing in her seat when the train whistle blew. They were coming to at a train depot. Marty was hoping like Todd that they'd be given something to eat and that they would have a chance to use the outhouse. "I'm hungry," a little girl said as soon as the train had come to a stop.

"Come along, children. We'll all get out here and use the privy," Miss March announced. "Then when we get back on the train, we'll have some lunch."

Marty clung to Todd's hand as the children stood up to exit the train. They followed the others off the train behind Miss March one at a time. When they got outside, Miss March lead the children to the outhouses. Marty followed the girls and Todd went with a group of boys. "Hurry along, children," Miss March warned. "The train leaves in a few minutes."

Marty and the other little girls took a turn in the privy. After they were finished, they returned to the train with Miss March. The boys too had a chance to relieve themselves. Soon they were all seated on the train and Miss March was handing out the food. She had brought a large basket containing bread, cheese, hard-boiled eggs, and apples. Marty smiled as they were given their lunch. It was very satisfying and nourishing. "This is delicious," Marty said to Todd after she had taken a bite of her apple. It was crisp and sweet.

Todd grinned as he too was devouring his food. It was absolutely scrumptious. It was wonderful to be given a meal. For once in his life they had plenty to eat. He was so tired of begging for his meals.

After they had consumed the food, Marty was sleepy. "I need a nap," she said quietly to Todd.

"We should get some rest," he agreed.

They held hands and took a little nap. When they woke up, they talked as they rested in their seats. "When we get to Llanview, I don't want you to leave me," Marty spoke softly. "Promise you won't."

"I don't want to be away from you either... but I want you to have a happy home with a mommy and daddy who will take good care of you. I will have to go live with my uncle, but I will come see you all the time."

"Do you promise?"

Todd nodded solemnly. He leaned back in his seat, trying to rest. It seemed like such a long ride to their destination.

"Children, we'll be there soon," Miss March spoke up from the front of the train. "When we arrive in Llanview, we'll go to the town hall where families will be waiting in hopes of adopting. I will do my best to find all of you loving homes."

Todd and Marty were excited and hopeful, but also a little scared. Marty wanted new parents, but she didn't want to be separated from Todd. She whispered a little prayer quietly as the train made it's way down the track. "Dear God, please help me find a nice mommy and daddy... and take good care of Todd. I love him very, _very_ much. Amen."


	24. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

It was late afternoon when the train finally arrived in Llanview, Pennsylvania. Carefully, Miss March helped all the children off of the train. After leaving the depot, Miss March and the group of orphan children walked several blocks to the town hall. The people of the nearby church had prepared a nutritious meal for the children. Before Miss March and the children could go inside, Todd tugged lightly on her sleeve.

"I need to speak with you, Miss March," he said.

Miss March turned to Todd. "Is something the matter?" she asked in surprise.

"No, Ma'am," Todd said softly. "I just... I just have something to tell you..."

"Could I please speak with you privately?" he questioned.

"Of course," she told him. "This way." She led him away from the others, so they could speak in private.

"You see, Miss March," said Todd. "My Uncle Peter lives here in Llanview. I am not sure where he lives, but he's here and my mother wanted me to go live with him. I got on the train and I was supposed to go live with my uncle and his wife, but I was afraid. I have never met my Uncle Peter. So, I got off the train in Boston... and I decided to live on my own. But I've changed my mind... I want to stay here in Llanview with my uncle. I want to be near Marty."

Marty still clung to Todd's hand. As he spoke, her heart was hurting. She didn't want to be separated from him, not at all. They belonged together. She knew it! She wanted to scream and protest and never let him go! But she had to be a big girl. She had to be strong.

"Please, Miss March, could someone find my uncle? I want him to come and get me now," Todd said.

Miss March nodded her head. "I will talk to someone. What is his full name?" she asked Todd. She needed a full name in order to find and locate the man. She was certain that someone within the area must have heard of this little boy's uncle.

"His name is Peter Manning," Todd replied. "His wife's name is Barbara."

Reverend Carpenter was nearby. He had overheard Todd speaking to Miss March. He paused before entering the town hall. The people of the church were just about to serve the orphan children a nice meal. "Excuse me, Miss," Reverend Carpenter said to Miss March. "My name is Reverend Carpenter. I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you were having. I know Peter Manning personally. He lives on a farm just outside of town. I could go at once to his farm and speak to him."

Miss March turned to the reverend. She was very relieved. "Yes please," she said. "Please speak with him. His nephew, Todd is here safely now and he would like to go and live with him."

"I will let him know," said the Reverend.

Before he left, Reverend Carpenter gave Todd a little pat on the top of the head. "Nice to meet you, Todd," he said. Todd tentatively returned the reverend's smile.

After the Reverend left to speak to Todd's uncle, Todd and Marty went with Miss March into the town hall. The people from the church were serving a delicious meal to the orphan children who had come in on the train to find loving homes. Since the reverend was unable to lead the group in prayer, Miss March was asked to say something in his place.

"Dear Heavenly Father," spoke Miss March. "Bless these little souls who have traveled a great distance to find homes in Llanview. Please provide them with caring new parents and give them a happy, healthy life. And bless these kind people who have prepared this meal for these dear children. Their kindness and all the good that they do to help those in need will be rewarded in Heaven. Amen."

Marty sat down at the table next to Todd as the meal was served. After they received their plates, they both started to eat. Marty only picked at her food. The thought of Todd leaving had taken her appetite. They belonged together; she knew it. She didn't want to see him only now and then. She wanted to see him every second of every day.

"What's wrong, Marty?" Todd asked, seeing her pushing her food around on her plate.

"I'll miss you, Todd..." she whispered. "...When you go to live with your uncle."

"I'll miss you, too," Todd stated. "But we'll never really be apart. Not really."

"Why not?" Marty asked softly.

"Because it's like how you feel about your mom and dad. You can't be with them... but they're always in your heart. You'll always be in my heart, Marty; forever," Todd told her. "Don't worry. We won't be apart. Not all that much. We'll see each other all the time."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

Once again, Todd nodded solemnly, just has he had when they'd been on the train. Under the table, Marty reached for Todd's hand. She grasped it tightly in hers, squeezing it. She hoped he'd never break his promise. They had their whole lives ahead of them now. It was a new beginning. Marty prayed it would be a happy one.


End file.
